<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heat of The Flames by Astrallio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567038">The Heat of The Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrallio/pseuds/Astrallio'>Astrallio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually the whole ministry is, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But hey let's just give him a chance, Good Albus Dumbledore, Grindeldore, Hope you're ready for some metaphors, I just want them to be happy, I live for Gellert and Albus chemistry, I promise there will be a good ending, Lots of poetry in this ff, M/M, Midly-good Gellert Grindelwald, No violence between them, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Spoilers for both movies, Travers is one hell of a pain in the ass, because he's still responsible for mass slaughter, but still angst, pls send help, seriously someone give him a hug, this was supposed to be a one-shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrallio/pseuds/Astrallio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore is trying hard to forget about the past. Since he got the blood pact back given by Newt, he has desperately search for a way to break the bond that tied them. But as the Ministry of Magic keeps testing him and pushing him over the edge, he finds himself slowly willing to follow his past lover once again on the revolutionary path.<br/>When he is suddenly asked to attend a ball reception, Albus finds himself caught in a vicious spiral and is forced to face his old demons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Broken Street Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inotanrights/gifts">Inotanrights</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus and Gellert meets at Godric's Hollow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pale blue moonlight lightened the graves in the gloomy night. A haziness ramping beneath the trees like a silent wraith. There was no fuss, no big apocalypse. Only the absence of something that used to be there. The dizziness, the all too noisy silence and the immaterial void at his feet. It felt impossible for Albus to consider hope within this dark unknown future. His limbs forced him to kneel as his heavy broken heart made it impossible to stand.</p><p>A single sound made it skip a beat. A footstep, singular, steady and heavy. An unusual coldness of its own, which he both owned and spread. Moving with caution. His coat half burned half deep blue half smoke. His blackness buried deep underneath the diaphanous skin of a ghost. Hair and eye colors matching the blinding light of the moon, both emanating blue and white shades.</p><p>One dark brown eye subsisted, just like a glass too full, the black water was sipping through his mask.</p><p>He had apparated under a street light, his demeanor seemed heavy and sad. Maybe the man had come back from a battle again. He always wore the smell of smoke and burnt like a perfume. Or maybe, coming here awoke in both of them the same feeling of regret and mourning. Albus raised his wand and created a mist, a spell he created by using an elementary combination of water and air. It allowed him to disappear from his sight. He watched the strange looking man from the safety of his hideout.</p><p>His eyes wandered on him, his face, his hands… He was holding the elder wand in his right hand, not enough of a foul to wander off without it. Ready to strike if the Aurors or citizens were to denounce him and try to imprison him once again.</p><p>About twenty eight years had passed since the day they parted, and yet the feelings were still there inside Albus's heart. He could keep on blaming himself for it, it didn't change that the fact was there. He knew this man had killed a lot of innocent people, children, ended families, and threatened the wizarding world's peace long established. But no, seeing him still devastated him.</p><p>He took a small device out of the large pocket of his robe, something iron made, similar to a lengthened deep green lighter. Albus had baptised it a deluminator. It was still a prototype but he had hoped he could one day turn it into a helpful device for wizards. Though, at first, he had created it for himself. The concept was simple. The deluminator allowed his owner to remove light sources and then returned them later. Having the insurance of having a light source wherever he went had always been a source of comfort for Albus. It didn't have to be much, just a small glow, as long as it beat the darkness.</p><p>He opened the top cap with his thumb and the lights went fusing in his direction, plunging the graveyard in a deeper darkness. He could feel the other's agitation and observed him calmly. He thought of the probability for them to reunite in Godric's Hollow, on the same night, on the place they first met. The idea that he could have stalked him occurred to him, but he thought it unlikely. He let a single strand of light escape his fingers. It danced, flying in grace until it found its nest in the nearer street lamp's bulb, right above his former lover.</p><p>Gellert Grindelwald raised his eyes, contemplated the dim fragile light, interpreted as a message of hope. He turned toward the mist surrounding him, observed it fading, along with the traces of the man he sought. He sighed. Albus had left without a sound again.</p><p>The light served a purpose. It was a warning. Soon the Aurors, the ministry's agents, would be there to catch him. He turned his elder wand between his fingers. He was in no hurry, he could wait. He would wait.</p><p> </p><p>Last thing he heard was the outburst of a storm that Albus recognised as Grindelwald’s usual dark charm, a non-verbal tempest jinx. He heard thunder crashing down and scaring the surface of the Earth while lightning the sky, eclipsing the stars. The smell of smoke and burned skin lingered even far across. And it's with a grimace and his scarf pressed against his nose that Albus Dumbledore regained Hogwarts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Very short first chapter as intended, it will just keep on getting longer so fear not fellows</p><p>Btw, I've been very obsessed with this ship (I might even write another one after I finish this one). I wanted to make it mostly poetic, but this will still be heavy on angst content (sorry not sorry). I also made lots of research before writting it because I wanted it to be as accurate as possible concerning the characters and universe. And I still can't get fed up of it ^^ I'm enjoying writting this ff a lot so I can only wish for you to also enjoy what you read :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Torquil comes to Hogwarts to meet Albus and queries his ability to destroy the blood pact.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Regret is my constant companion. Don't let it ever become yours."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The study of Ancient Runes and of Magical History had been easy for Albus. There was a time when he had known the Tales of Beedle the Bard by heart in hope of finding the legendary Deathly Hallows. But those times were gone, just like the lust for power, vanished into thin air.</p><p>Anticipating the coming of his fellow Aurors, the teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts had put down the school's protective spell of which he was the guardian. Their visit was unwelcomed, partly because their inquiry never changed and so would his answer. Torquil Travers, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement hated him. The wizard had once cuffed him into admonitors, a magical bracelet that monitored the magical activity of the wearer used by the British Ministry of Magic in order to be sure he wouldn't collaborate or help Grindelwald accomplish his work. Though, it wasn't like Albus had any intention of doing so. When his former student, Newt Scamander, had brought him back his coveted blood pact, Travers had accepted to unlock them. He wished for him to break it and confront the dark mage. Well he would have no choice but to disappoint him on that.</p><p>He closed his book and put it back on the shelf in anticipation, sitting on his desk and patiently waiting for them to arrive. Finally he heard a rather autoritory knock at the door still open and watched them come in.</p><p>"Good morning Mr Travers." Albus politely greeted him.</p><p>The other just nodded, receiving marks of respect seemed like a burden for him. No wonder if he considered him a rival. He had his coat and clothes well-kept, nicely formal, face clean shaved and hair pulled back. The man was a symbol of good standing and rectitude, not one to leave stains on his record.</p><p>"May I know the reason you came to see me this time ?" The teacher asked.</p><p>"You know very well why. The blood pact, I assume, is still intact right ? I have been very patient, but I don't see you putting much effort to help us."</p><p>"I am working on it, though I cannot summon miracles, as powerful as I am."</p><p>A blood pact was a type of magical binding contract between two parties through the sharing of blood. It didn't quite work the same way as the unbreakable vow, which could actually be broken but would have fatal incidence if it was. Conversely, not only a blood pact would take a physical form once made, but was also said to be eternal. At the time Albus had agreed to make it, he was too young to understand that something so small and seemingly insubstantial would later be his greatest burden.</p><p>He saw the anger passing on his face, the man already looked like he had runned out of patience when he first came in. The three Aurors that accompanied him seemed uncomfortable and tried to take example of Dumbledore's contained agitation.</p><p>"You had hidden the existence of this bloodpact from the ministry when I first asked you to fight him ! You could have told us why, but you chose to make no mention of it ! And now, you're telling me you can't break it ?!"</p><p>"I'm telling you that this will necessite time and research. I have no certitude to find a way to break it but-"</p><p>"You're making excuses !" Travers was now hissing. "I know you and that filthy terrorists were like brothers, you admitted it yourself didn't you ?! The whole wizarding world knows about it anyway, what do you think my superiors expect of me ? I can't have a renowned and respected teacher of Hogwarts helping the most powerful dark mage this world has ever seen out of friendship under my direction !"</p><p>"Gellert Grindelwald is not my friend anymore ! How many more times do you want me to say it ?!" Albus raised his voice against him.</p><p>"You say you do not protect him, but I don't see you making any moves against him ! What can assure me you want his empire of terror to end as much as us ?! Thus, I see no valuable reason to trust your words."</p><p>Albus' face became dark, the atmosphere itself seemed colder inside the room: "Your judgement, for all its worth, is driven by your resentment towards me and your thirst of ambition Travers. I won't listen to someone whose personality is half as arrogant as the criminal he seeks dead. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to give." He waved his hand to the exit and turned back to leave.</p><p>"Not so fast." Travers stopped him.</p><p>Albus sighed, fists solidly closed in his trouser's pockets. His forbearance was wearing thin. Torquil Travers presented him an envelope decorated with a green ribbon. Albus magically attracted it to him and forced it open.</p><p>"Would you mind doing us the honour of your presence participating in a small reception ?" He asked full of sarcasm.</p><p>"Paris." Albus read. "A terrorist, as you said, just destroyed the Cimetière de Père Lachaise and you decide to organize a ball reception at the center of Paris. Logic. And shall I know why my presence is required there ?"</p><p>"Some leading figures, not that you care, seek your attention and guidance. They will be glad to see you… " then he clarified: "outside the safety of Hogwarts school grounds."

</p>
<p>Albus gave him a disapproving look. He then summoned a blue fire and the letter turned to ashes in his hand, not leaving even a tiny shred of paper.</p><p>"Don't expect me to be there longer than an hour." He said with a tone that suggested no appeal and left.</p><p> </p><p>The sunlight had faded out. The sky was a moving parchment rolled out behind the castle's towers, moon and stars shining like embedded gemstones. Surely it would have been pleasant to take an evening walk in the park under such a beautiful sky. But the cries of the wind could not be heard from the depths of the school's underground where Albus used to hide every single night. And this one was no exception.</p><p>The emptiness inside the room was just like the one that lived within him. A unique object stood at the center of his soul, a mirror that reflected his disillusions. Confronting him with his shameful desires. Leaving him with a sour taste in his mouth.</p><p>He closed his eyes, head leaning onto its cold and damp surface, wishing for sleep. Wishing for a way-out of it. He could hear and see his own breathing in the silence of the underground. The smell of the sewer was present, the bite of the merciless winter, and the caress of the wind coming from the high rift above him, engraved in the wall. Would it be better if he had the comfort of another ? He didn’t think so. He considered himself a poison, he wished them away.</p><p>The weight of tiredness dragged him down, he let himself slip until he collapsed on the muddy tiling, his arms folded around him. Crying but his eyes were wide open. Screaming but his mouth was sealed. Trembling from the inside out. Digging his nails into his skin.</p><p>Not like he could scar his soul any further, for he was already the bird knocked out on the side of the road. Beaten on the bleak asphalte.</p><p>He continued to cry until he was worn out, his eyes dry and his body aching. And when, at last, he fell asleep, he surfaced in a vivid dream permeated by the brightness of the moon.</p><p>His sightless bleeding wings hidden behind his coat. He stood in the streets of Paris and the rain was falling hard, penetrating his clothes at a heavy pace. He started to run toward the nearest shelter he could find, at the front of a flower shop. But as soon as he took off his coat, his wrist was snatched up and he was dragged away. Violently pushed against a wall after being driven by force into a narrow street, he immediately went for his wand before he could even take a look at his aggressor. But he had quicker realized his wand would be of no use.</p><p>Gellert was scrutinizing him, his hand pressed against Albus’s mouth to prevent him from screaming. He was completely drenched, his breath coming in small puffs of smoke. His coat had also been burned and was teared. It was still smelling of fire.</p><p>Gellert was running away.</p><p>Albus lowered his wand. He heard the thunder from far away. The Aurors were searching for the criminal and he had the possibility to report him. But he made the mistake to stare into his eyes. Pleading for silence, for help. Of course, he could sense Gellert was wounded, the man reeked of blood. Trembling all over, he ended up retrieving his hand but still, Albus said nothing. He held him, helping him to stand as they searched for a shelter from the rain.</p><p>Why wasn’t he calling for them to cuff him, would probably wonder Gellert. And if asked, Albus would have answered that it was because he was weak. He leaned him down on a doorstep and seated next to him. The rain fell heavy and thunder made the criminal's remarkable features shine in the gloomy night. Gellert’s fingers wandered over his skin, tracing the now old version of him, almost looking surprised. Albus trembles and cries at the sensation. He had missed his touch and embrace, missed being looked at by him, missed being his. And he was thankful that the rain had fallen onto them so that he couldn't tell his tears and the raindrops apart.</p><p>“You’re going to fall sick, Albus.” He said.</p><p>And with that, he woke up. It was dawn and a bird had landed next to him, singing happily. Albus reached his hand out to it slowly so as to not scare him away. He felt weak and sore, he couldn’t quite open his eyes as they seemed to burn. He had fallen asleep at the foot of the mirror of Erised again, there on the cold harsh floor, with his still damp clothes after he had gone through the rain.</p><p>The little robin leapt on his hand, tilted his head and started to groom, rummaging through its beautiful crimson feathers. He wanted to shut his eyes once again, let sleep take everything away and let the bird look after his pathetic body, but he knew that soon class would start and he had to get up and prepare, at least to suppress the smell of waste water on him. He propped himself on his elbows and slowly sat up. He felt light-headed for a moment and placed his hand on his forehead. He remembered what Gellert had said to him in the dream. He answered, muttering to himself:</p><p>“I’m already sick anyway.”</p><p>And he meant it, both physically and mentaly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ballroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus goes to the party he was invited to, through the ministry's peremptory suggestion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally some action (and please don't judge my grammar, it's a real struggle)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The path led to a dark back alley, in the limbos of Paris, the City of Lights. As indicated in the letter, Albus had followed a blue butterfly. After ascending a couple of old stairs and wet corridors, he had come out on a dead end. At the bottom of the wall made of red brick was standing a gracious figure, a woman whose long breaded auburn hair was cascading down her narrow shoulder and slender body. Her back turned to him, she walked into the secret entrance elegantly, no hesitation shown. He contemplated her sultry orange dress disappearing bit by bit, swallowed by the magical stones as the passage closed itself after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl didn't seem to have noticed him and he followed silently, touching the stones in the right order. The bricks turned on themselves, opening a rift just large enough for him to cross. He stepped in and found himself engulfed in darkness before he discerned a faint glow on the other end of what, he supposed, was the backstage of an old theater. The women, although he thought he had been quick, had already disappeared. Instead stood a house-elf by the stage curtain, holding a candle on which burned the cold light of a blue flame. The creature approached him with a little fumbling:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good evening, mister Dumbledore." He greeted him with deference.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good evening." Albus humbly replied and then asked: "Do I need to submit a test ?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only your signature and fingerprint, sir." The creature answered by presenting him a piece of paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The secret road and the shortcut, as well as the checkpoint were necessary measures in order to avoid any unrequested visitor to pop up at the private party. Such as, you can imagine, terrorists. Albus, merely with a swipe of his finger, signed the paper and left a perfectly clear fingerprint. The house-elf moved aside and invited him to pass, holding one end of the curtain for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish for mister to spend a wonderful night here at MothHaven."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded as a thank you and stepped inside. The room led to another narrow pathway, with an upholstered floor and feebly lighted by the ceiling and it's recessed lightning. Illusionary iridescent white and red butterflies roamed above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked underneath an arch and came on to a vast antechamber which was used apparently to welcome the guests. Other guests were still arriving from different corridors than the one he had taken. He wondered if the so-called important figures had made it so he would be the only one to take it, then thought of the girl he had caught sight of. He wondered where she could have disappeared. The waiting room looked like a planetarium, where the glimmering planets went flying past their heads in the vaulted ceiling and the stars leading them to the entrance hall. The ground was a shell pink tiling and many pillars in white granite decorated the high walls. Alcoves had been made into the wall to receive sculptures of high mages in translucent green marble. At the center of the dome was an oculus and a light well was dripping out of it, gold dust raining in its light. Albus felt like he was inside a snow globe and was pulled up short by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following the rest of the procession, he found himself entering the huge and splendid function room. Waitresses were standing by each side of the main entrance, enchanting the guests's clothes so that the tissue was constantly changing its color, pattern and texture like a living work of art. When it came to its turn, Albus politely stopped them, it wasn't in his intention to reel people in. He transferred his attention to his feets, the now deep blue tiling was changing into an opalescent blue shade each time he took a step on it. “So even the floor was enchanted ?” He found himself genuinely amused. A waiter carrying a food trolley passed in front of him and offered him a champagne glass but he refused once again. His plan was to find the organizer first, finish the business he had been called for and immediately leave. He wouldn't stay here any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn't stop himself from admiring the beauty of the place. The decoration was probably the main asset of the reception. Each side, each table and staff's uniform was decorated with all types of colorful flowers like pink begonias, purple hyacinth, red tulips and blue azaleas. The general ambiance evoked a pearlescent and glistening atmosphere with its rare butterflies such as luna moths and rothschildia aurota strolling about through the room. Two opera singers were magnificently performing the Flower Duet, the song echoing high enough to reach the cathedral ceiling and its gorgeous chandelier with sculpted silver-plated narcissus. The graceful dancers, the sparkling ballet of their voluminous and embroidered gold skirt. The women had elegantly done their hair dressed with pins and diadems, the men were carefully dressed in their formal costume. It was an enchanting sight, something you could only witness among the high society or read the description of in fairytales.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All rightful focus lost, Albus began to take a walk around the ballroom. He passed in front of an indoor performance of illusionists, past the orchestra, then through an empty whispering gallery, apart from the moderate commotion of the main hall. The fact that Albus had avoided any direct interaction with the guests had amplified the impression that what he was seeing was all a dream. It could be just one big illusion, created by powerful wizards. But the rational part of him knew this was real. He processed through his thoughts wandering in the empty gallery he had just stumbled upon. Now standing in front of a full-length mirror, he stared at his reflection. The bile went up his throat as he looked at it. It surely wasn’t the dreadful mirror of Erised but still… With horror, he realized he truly had gone up to it too many times this month, unable to resist or to look away in front of his most desperate desires. So much that now the vision haunted him, possessed him... How to expect from a simple piece of glass to perform what the magical mirror did every night for him ? And still...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was waiting for it to change into </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His blue eye contrasting the dark one, the dimness of his skin, almost one of a ghost, the dormant violence and latent mightiness, both frightening and exciting, all of it, endowed with this insufferable darkness. He could still remember it so clearly, so intimately… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally decided it better to avert his eyes, it was already too late as some part inside him was already wishing for it to appear. He wanted it to be a curse. It wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Grindelwald didn't come. Instead stood the woman from before, her hair gracefully falling on the marble floor. He turned around clumsily, taken aback.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you during your reflection." She said, wearing an apologetic smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her beauty struck him as he stared into those black eyes. Colorful freckles and rosy cheeks, a round and agreeable shape. Some subtle marked cheekbones and dimples around the corner of her mouth. The shape of her eyes were cheerful, even a bit of a brazen and malevolent look and had a pretty red powder on the upper lid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, I'm glad you interrupted me." He said then with a saddened smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The auburn girl laughed gently. She moved up to the mirror, her laced train flying in a dance of red taffeta and yellow vaporous muslin. Placing her hand on the glass, she raised her gaze up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there something wrong with this mirror ? You seemed as if it was such a flaw in the scenery that you wanted to destroy it or even stole it. Well, at least to me, you looked rather angry." She inquired, still smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus seemed to consider the question, his eyes wandering on his own reflection once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know." his eyes widening at his own helplessness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Far from being bored, the girl looked even more amused as if he had succeeded in piquing her interest. She held out her hand for him to take it. He took it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My name is Catherine. I'm a french wizard, some friends invited me but I could not find them among this flood of people. I take it you're the famous Hogwarts teacher from England, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Pleasure to meet you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The pleasure is mine Catherine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a silent nod of his head, he invited her to take a walk with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They say you're a very accomplished and powerful wizard, is that it ?" she asked eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure the journals must speak a lot though I'm not sure to agree with the veracity of their saying. The future I strove after is rather much more plain than what they may expect of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really ? Your students must be very lucky to have a dedicated and humble teacher such as you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their feets brought them instinctevely back to the ballroom where the dancers seemed to be at the finest of their gentle euphoria. He gave her a sidelong look as Catherine’s eyes lingered on the display of refined magic, the corners of her mouth drawing a pleased smile on her painted lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One of the most beautiful galas I ever had the chance to go, I would admit. Do you think you would like to dance, Professor Dumbledore ?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked through the guests but still couldn't catch sight of the people he sought, probably elsewhere in a game room or other dining area now that he reflected on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, I feel like I should probably go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He realized his voice sounded too disappointed. What did he expect ? he asked himself. Catherine had turned to look at him, alarmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, did I frighten you ?" She exclaimed, though her eyes were full of mischief. "I would not force you to dance if you don't want to. But please, Mr Dumbledore, don't leave me just now. I would be honored if you'd accept to keep me company just a bit longer." She pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt out of place here, he was meant to be on the battlefield. The idea of feasting and dancing with this society of genuinely happy people made him feel guilty. He knew what was happening outside this temporary paradise, and it wasn't any near the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But the girl kept looking at him insistently, with her overly confident gaze. And he couldn't find the courage to decline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If my presence is so politely requested, of course I'll keep you company. I would feel a bit responsible to leave you now that we've been aquaintenced." He replied, forcing a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catherine smiled triumphantly before grabbing hold of his arm. With a graceful waving of her hand, two glasses of wine were put in their hands, magically lifted from the food trolley. The waiter gave her a reproaching look but she was focused on getting closer to the dancers, seeming determined to bring Albus along. The latter seemed rather impressed by her natural magical abilities as he witnessed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me Catherine, what do you do for a living ?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me ? I'm a simple merchant, I own a wand shop. I've never been much serious in magic study but I consider myself natural at it." she answered slightly tilting her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see." he sipped hesitantly from the immaculate glass of vin blanc.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh by the way…" she took another glass of wine as soon as she finished the first one on her way to the center of the room (the girl sure looked like she was able to hold her drink) "Do you happen to know about the owner of the Elder wand ?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus stiffened at the mention of the artefact. But Catherine didn’t seem to notice and continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I saw his name in the journals yesterday, because of what happened recently in the graveyard of Père Lachaise…what was it again ?....” She seemed to search in her memory, unsuccessfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began to nervously furrow his brows and tap his fingers on the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you perhaps referring to the criminal Grindelwald ?" He ultimately gave her the answer, eager to satisfy her curiosity and change the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes ! Gellert Grindelwald ! That's the name I was searching for !" She screamed loudly, and Albus wished she was more cautious, pronouncing his name out loud in such a place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some guests turned around to look at them but she didn't seem to give them attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I only happen to know then that he was the actual owner of the Elder wand. As a wand professional, it is quite funny, don't you think, that I wouldn't know sooner ? Plus, I used to be quite interested in the Deathly Hallows in my young years at Beauxbatons. Oh but that may not ring any bell to you ?" She enquired about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If that didn't ring any bells to him, he didn't know what would. But he pretended that he vaguely knew the story and made her believe that he had never been much more curious about it. She didn't question him any further afterwards. After a couple of more drinks, she suggested he dance but Albus was still reluctant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh please Albus ! Just one and you'll be on your way back home ! I promise you ! Please !" She basically begged, fluttering excitedly long eyelashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus sighed instantly. He wasn't going to get out of it easily. Plus, he was beginning to feel a bit tipsy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine fine !" He gave up exasperated, raising his hands in defeat. "I'll dance, but it'll be the first and the last time !" He conceded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went jumping and spinning around him, victorious, and took him without warning. Albus let himself dragged on the center of the ballroom. Another music for waltz fused in the hall and from the open ceiling fell a bright light. He recognized the song, it was Debussy’s orchestral version of the Three Gymnopedies composed by Eric Satie and Thomas Lemmer. Catherine invited him to place his left hand on her shoulder and the other in hers, and although he found it bizarre, he didn’t complain as he was too confused to debate. The etiquette for ballroom dance was for the male partner to place his left hand on the hip of his female partner and not the other way around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They swung together far across the room, both surprisingly in sync, and actually gathered attention. Catherine’s blazing ball gown fluttering graciously along with the enchanting spell, almost summoning flames around them. But most of all, both were smiling and laughing at their game, feeling euphoric as they played on their own as if there were no one but them. At this point, Albus didn’t care about going home or satisfying the ministry’s expectation. For the first time in ages, and in the present moment, he felt very light and in peace with himself. Or at least he had stopped thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the moment, only, that mattered. The music, the light, the dance,... The liberty at last. The joy that had come unexpected as he had jumped out of his hideout. A school which had become his prison. He let himself enjoy the gentle swaying, as he would have done for the first time of his life. His mind instantly gripped at the vision like a lifeboat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It had been so long…” Catherine began. “...since i would last see you smile...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus, still laughing and breathless, gave her a bewildered look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last ? Have we met before ?” He asked, puzzled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Albus… You still don’t recognize me ?” She said, eyes full of gentleness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And at this moment, he knew. A silent despair flowed over him, desolated his breath. At loose ends, he felt his blood turning cold and his smile already fading. He tried to get out of her clutches to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No...-can’t be… You can’t be here !” He stuttered distressfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had trouble keeping his voice down as panic took over him and his hands ruffled her sleeves as he pushed her away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Albus please, stay calm.” She pleaded with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go right this instant, Gellert !”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dumbledore’s smiling eyes had turned into a cold and despising stare, ignoring the other raising his hand to his cheek with a saddened smile. And to Albus’s horror, he let the transfiguration spell fade away, revealing instantly his true form in front of the crowd. A dark and ominous figure, white-haired and charged with overpowering veiled threat and killing intents. While the mask fell like melting paint, the mass of the dancers stood unaware of the tragedy happening at the center of the ballroom. But a fleeting moment of realization was all it took before people began to scream, scouting away horrified, hands covering their mouth. His arrival had predictably caused an instant uproar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gellert did not pay attention to the public nor to all the exit of the hall being carefully sealed to prevent him from getting away until the authorities got there. His focused eyes were busy recording every last bit of reaction displayed on Albus’s face. Although his hand may have been reaching for his wand in a sense of securating his way-out of here. But the other stayed solidly in place on Albus's lower back, not letting his former lover escape him. Albus struggled to break free, and when he finally succeeded, the dark mage casted a shield charm, a ring of cursed black fire separating them from the crowd, preventing Albus from running away. The same one he had used to kill dozens of aurors back then at the Cimetière de Père Lachaise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus gritted his teeth. He couldn’t believe he had been so easily deceived by him. He thought he had learned since then, learned to not let himself manipulate again. And, of all people, by him again ? The heat of the black flames already burning his skin, he couldn’t think of a way-out of this situation. For a moment, he wondered how he would explain that event to the ministry. But he had more urgent matters to deal with for now. He contemplated the hand Gellert was presenting him as he turned around to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Albus, come over here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the pressure in Gellert’s eyes, he could sense his usual threatening authority, as he always liked to rub it off on him. He shook his head in denial, anger slowly building within him. His hand reaching for an absent wand. Gellert approached him carefully, not wanting to anger him any further, but still wanting to hold him. Instead, he threw him his wand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, even if I hadn’t stolen your wand from you, there’s nothing you can do against me.” He mocked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay away from me !” He snapped in fury.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gellert raised his hands in an attempt to appease him. And with an almost inaudible voice that betrayed his distress, Albus asked:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gellert stood silent, not daring to answer a question he knew would cause him pain. But Albus insisted:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this to me ?!” He repeated, close to crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lump in his throat, Albus struggled to breath as his emotions were quickly overtaking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gellert smiled hesitantly, not sure how to calm him down: “Weren’t you having fun ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus frowned, shocked at how lightly the man was treating him. Had he thought it a valuable reason to forgive him ? Because he was still capable of having fun with him ? After all that happened, how could he just stand in front of him like he wasn’t the reason his life was a mess ?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And almost like a whisper, he replied bitterly: “Oh I thought I was…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus just couldn’t understand how he could have believed it was a good idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess the dream lasted long enough. Your presence has never offered me any good." He added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus wanted to shove the pain he had accumulated all these years in the face of the one standing before him. He wanted it to sink into his skin for eternity. And the latter read it all in Albus’ gaze. It hurted more than anything, to realize he would never be able to take his pain away. But the dark mage seemed to finally gather his thoughts and eloquently spoke out loud:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you despise this society as much as I do, Albus. What I’ve been offering you this whole time is nothing but a chance to abolish it, with me. And many years ago, wasn’t it what you wanted ?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never ever wished to partake in those hideous acts, not even for the Greater Good. It wasn’t what I had in mind ! Your violence, Gellert, is despicable !”</span>
</p>
<p><span>The rage pulsing threw him w</span> <span>as making Albus tremble.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Really ?” His voice sounded as cold and menacing as if he was ready to kill him at any moment. “I wonder, honestly, what did you have in mind at the time, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned toward a tackless wizard who tried to cross the fire, and watched indifferent as his face, clothes and beseeching hands melted into the flames. Albus prefered to avert his eyes but he could still hear the screams of the guests witnessing the horrifying scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gellert continued as if nothing had happened : “With or without you, I’ll burn this entire place.” His eyes seemed to get lost somewhere in the contemplation of the ballroom for a moment. “But I wanted to ask something of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He buried his eyes in his, making sure he had all his attention. Albus grimaced, not wanting to look at him, but he forced out himself. Gellert stepped slowly towards him as he spoke: “I want you to watch, Albus. I want to accomplish our promise and I want you to witness it happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words were clear and eloquent. His determined demeanor, laden with threat, was frightening him.The heat was making him cry and pant, his vision was getting blurred. Albus didn't find the courage to step away and allowed him to cup his face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to watch me burn this world for you.” He whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Albus mouthed him to stop as he leant over, pressing their forehead together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Last thing he felt was his breath on his lips before everything around him disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ballroom, the music, the guests, Gellert : the reception had been entirely eclipsed. He had been sent away by a forced apparition and he stood now on a vast lonely land. He had no idea where he was. Gellert and his partisant were probably already destroying the place, as they saw it as a symbol of</span>
  <span> the International Statute of Secrecy</span>
  <span>. He thought of all those people who were happy dancing and feasting just minutes ago, who thought to be safe from the violence of the outside world. He was to blame, for having brought along with him the chaos and violence onto those innocents lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All euphoria was gone. He was left with the excruciating guilt once again eating him away. An acute pain in his chest. He wanted to collapse there, to disappear, to never hurt anyone again,... He didn’t wish to be responsible for their deaths, but he knew vicariously he was. He had once wished for such a future, alongside Gellert. Selfishly, some part of him still wished it. But the man he once loved had turned into a monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking back of his words, Albus could see where this would lead him. He was tempted to close his eyes on Gellert’s true nature, once again, but he knew better than to make the same error twice. He had vowed to himself that he would never let Gellert manipulate him again. He was determined to make the right choices for himself as for Gellert. He would fight against him, he couldn't let this situation rot any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Albus headed back to Hogwarts, determined to find what would allow him to destroy their blood pact once and for all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is probably the longest and most expensive chapter I ever had the chance to write :') but it was so much fun writing ! We're gonna see more interactions between Albus and Gellert from now on ^^ And please, feel free to share your thoughts in the comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wounded Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While trying to escape the ministry's questioning, Albus gets attacked by Gellert's followers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"We're all trapped by a singular fate" from the poem Alone with Everybody written by Charles Bukowski.</p><p>I absolutely love listening to poems while writing, I think it helps me a lot to find my rhythm. If you have some time, consider checking Illneas' youtube channel, he illustrates poems very simply and beautifully. I find it stress-relieving as the words stays in my head like a song for the rest of the day ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Across the mountains of Austria stood hidden the high white towers of Nurmengard Castle. It was a majestic and spectacular dwelling much like its householder. The Alliance gathered there to discuss operations and imprisoned their pesky opponents. The fortress was said to be unassailable and untraceable which is why this creation of their leader had immediately become their prime headquarter. Grindelwald would oftenly reside in the top-most part of the highest tower. The view from there was considerably enjoyable. Unless the curtains were drawn.</p><p>Gellert was sitting alone in the dark room. All windows were closed behind heavy curtains. A well-furnished room, adequate and elegantly upholstered. He had always had a refined taste for decoration as well as dramatisation. The others were waiting for him in the hall, worried. He could smell their fear from up here. What about it ? Even though the destruction of MothHaven had been a complete success, he couldn’t feel satisfied with the deed.</p><p>Staring into space, his mind still filled with yesterday’s night events, he thought of how things had turned out. They had killed all the opponents present at the ball as intended,... well not Albus of course, he had specifically requested that no one apart from him was to approach him. He even made sure he left before they began to <em> clean up </em>, making him disapparate. That had raised quite a lot of unpleasant questions from his followers, but Vinda had done well to shut them up as soon as he had left the council room. It was important that they understand that the man was not to be touched nor armed. As for those who would… well they could consider themselves dead.</p><p>A butterfly landed on his hand, fluttering his wings peacefully. Had he brought him back unknowingly ? It stayed, unaware of the threat he represented.</p><p>“Not afraid of me, are we ?” he chuckled.</p><p>Those wizards, sweet dancer of the night, why would you forsake them, little one ? Their expression of pure dread was still engraved in his memory. They murdered them with such violence, the lights fading out, the colors draining from the ground from up the ceiling, the room turning into ashes,... a wasted dream. Those wizards thought they could enjoy luxury and abundance in their own privileged circle like it was their birthright. Surely they wouldn’t want to share that piece of magic with the dirty muggles. So they stay hidden, safely in secrecy. Delighted with their gifted life, not wanting to do anything against the upcoming war. He had tried so much to get their attention, yet they still challenged him, ignoring the menace he represented. Just like this butterfly. Harmless yet utterly infuriating. How distasteful.</p><p>At least, seeing Albus had been of greater pleasure than he thought possible. He had been informed of his coming to this ball from one of his spies infiltrated in the British Ministry and had all of this planned in hurry. It was not everyday that he got to have him leave his hide-out. He couldn’t possibly let the opportunity slip from his fingers. </p><p>He wished it had lasted longer, though…</p><p>He admired the man’s power and skills in magic. But foremost, he seeked his personality. His desire to do the right thing, his intellectual aura, his mightfullness. He didn’t know why, but it appeased him. He had thought impossible that someone would once be out of his reach. And that was enough to consider him his equal and to want to seek his affection, to at least wanting to mend his ways. He owed it to him, didn’t he ?</p><p>Oh and how Albus had reacted when he realized it was him. From that moment onward, he had so desperately wanted to take him away...</p><p>Someone knocked at the door, startling him: “Come in.” he ordered calmly nevertheless.</p><p>It was Queenie Goldstein, she wore a determined look on her face as she stepped inside the room plunged into darkness. The witch had only joined his followers recently and had already proved herself capable and useful. Krall had been such a disappointment, he thought as he saw her, remembering how his last rally had ended. Suddenly reminded that she was a natural legilimens and that he usually let down his occlumency when he was in this room, he almost jumped from his seat thinking she could have read his mind just then. If she did, Queenie showed nothing: “I’m sorry to disturb you. But I needed to talk to you.”</p><p>He held out his hand for her to take it: “Speak my dear.”</p><p>“I learned about Dumbledore’s presence yesterday at the manifestation, was it ?”</p><p>She had such an innocent face whenever she spoke. He observed her wondering what she wanted to know this time. He nodded to invite her to continue:</p><p>“Why is it that he resists you like this ?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>He chuckled at the choice of words: “<em> Resists </em> ? Oh dear you have no idea what you’re talking about…”</p><p>Queenie curved her lips, she looked upset at his mocking. Then, frowning she wondered: “Jacob made that choice too… Why do they ? What we’re doing is right and necessary ! All of this, I’m doing it for him. For us.”</p><p>Her eyes fluttered angrily, her blonde hair falling at the sides of her face. With a tad of surprise, Gellert realized he could see himself in Queenie. Their upbringing although very different, their fate looked unexpectedly similar. They had both embarked in a perilous adventure for what they believe was truth, righteous, fair. They had lost themselves in what they wanted, they had sacrificed what they loved… they were misunderstood. He took her hand gently: “Queenie dear, don’t let it trouble you so much, hum ?”</p><p>In shock, she looked deeply in thought when she turned to stare at him: "I can't even imagine, how could you stand being away from the one you love for so long..."</p><p>Even then, she raised her already teary eyes to him: “Because I won’t. There's no way I can stand this. I will get him back no matter what. I won’t let him forget me.”</p><p>The words stabbed him, steering the truth out of his soul. Albus hadn’t forgotten about him after twenty eight years of separation. Neither did he. Because they needed each other. The realization brought him an instant feeling of relief.</p><p>“That’s right. That’s what you have to do.” he whispered.</p><p>Resoluteness flowed over her face and she smiled. Now letting go of her hand, he heard a voice in his head: <em> Your thoughts have become considerably more agreeable since you saw him yesterday. </em></p><p>And she laughed while he cursed himself. Of course she would have read that. She had finally got him to smile. <em> Not so gloomy, are we now ? </em></p><p>She is decidedly an irreplaceable one, he thought. They laughed until someone else interrupted them. </p><p>"Maître !"</p><p>It was Vinda, his lieutenant, trying her best to hide her obvious worry. He narrowed his eyes: “What is it ?”</p><p>Queenie stood up, reading in Vinda’s mind before she could even get words out:</p><p>"We've got a problem. Some of our most recent followers just disappeared." Queenie explained.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just breathe, he told himself, as he stared at the vastness of the headlands of Norfolk. It’s low-lying land with cliffs doomed to erosion. An ethereal and ephemeral prettiness of the world, laying there beset by the wind. A fleeting sight to save for the greatest sorrows.</p><p>Albus had to distance himself from Hogwarts. He knew that as soon as he came back, Torquil Travers or other ministry’s agents would press around him and question him about the destruction of MothHaven. But most specifically, about the altercation which happened between him and Gellert Grindelwald. This would be their chance to condemn him once and for good, he was determined to not make things so easy for them. Especially for something he wasn’t guilty of. He couldn't let them take away his sole chance to fix everything. He needed this time to find the cure to <em> this </em>. If it hadn’t been for the ministry who forced him to go to the ball, Gellert wouldn’t have taken the opportunity to meet him and make a scene. And he would have stayed at Hogwarts, far away from his reach, safely behind the school’s protective spells. But he had been forced to go, and that fact alone had sufficed to make everything go downhill.</p><p>He had decided to travel alone, on the hills, longing for peace. The headlands were comforting to him in their vast and green sprawling of Norfolk, the grass and moss silencing his steps. He walked under the wind, tracing randomly his way through the wild. The peak of the mountains were hidden by the haze and even the horizon was enshrouded in the dark mist of the indomitable winter. But most of all, he enjoyed the emptiness of the deep valleys. He ran toward the sea and stopped at the edge of the cliff. Glancing at the shoreline, he realized he could not feel the vertigo some experienced when standing on the brink of the void. He had never been afraid of it. On the contrary, it gave him a feeling of power, of extreme exhilaration. Falling ? How easy it was for him. <em> He grew up with it. </em> He breathed in and out, letting the sensation appease the chaos in his soul. The sea was roaring and lashing at the slope of the rocks. Oh and how beautiful this was. But he wouldn’t be able to stay for very long with the wind scathing his face and the dark clouds already hoarding above him. He got back to the plains and stood at the bottom of a huge stone and contemplated it. His palm caressed the harsh surface. He wasn’t yet satisfied. He needed to unwind completely.</p><p>He lifted his hand to the sky, he knew lightning would soon fall, he could already feel the electricity filling the air. He let the anger build up inside him and use it to forcefully attract the thunderbolt toward him and almost immediately dispersed the light in a wide explosion as it struck him. Not even a scratch on his coat, he felt the energy filling him. Albus was skilled in elementary magic and even more with fire and light, though he wasn’t so keen on using lightning offensive spells in combat. He prefered leaving it to Gellert. However, he considered fire and wind based spells very useful.</p><p>The light gleamed gently around him and he gathered the small sparks together. It inflamed the grass, fanning the wind already howling behind him and creating a warm draft. As he manipulated the wind, he managed for it to carry him at the top of the stone. His laced-up shoes gracefully setting down on the small platform. Everything done without a single word pronounced nor a lift of his wand. He turned around then to look at the view, and smiled. His heart had considerably stopped aching.</p><p>"What do you think of this Gellert ?" He wondered out loud.</p><p>And when finally he thought it was time for him to leave before the storm broke out definitely, he felt his legs give out beneath him. Blood gushing from the top of his thigh and running down to his ankle. Breathless, it took him some time to realize he had been attacked from the rear. He didn’t think people would track him there. Why did it have to end up like this everytime ?</p><p>His aggressors were three, he identified one of them as one of Gellert’s followers. He summoned the last bit of strength he hadn’t yet used to bring back the wind and thunderbolt and made it fall and encircled him. The sparks and sudden flare made them backed away, it wasn’t a shield charm, but it was just as good. He didn’t want to confront them, nor to suppress them. He wanted to buy time and, at the first opportunity, to flee away. He was already thankful enough it wasn’t Gellert himself.</p><p>The wizards began to throw him hexes and restraining charms. He fought to dodge and suppress them but his movements, with a leg in shred, were utterly limited. How did they even find me ? he wondered. Cornered to the cliff, his back facing the sea, he began to understand. They didn’t think themselves strong enough to fight him, so they planned on weakening him to the point he would lose his balance, fall and drown. He expected no less from them. Now determined to crush them, he dropped all at once a powerful repulsive charm, using firebender to force them to lose his trace and disapparated without further ado. The three of them stared at each other mystified when they realized he was gone.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>He collapsed on the ground upon arriving on to his destination, which was just a few meters from there, hidden in a cave. He had discovered it a while ago during one his long lonely walk on the shore. His leg was aching all over, as if a brick had fallen onto it. He pulled up his trousers bottom, uncovering a huge and deep reddish cut into his upper thigh. The skin was swollen and the black violet roots of a dark curse were spreading further to his knees and his inner thigh. That was some serious wound. Albus hissed at the feeling, holding his mouth shut, worried his attackers would hear him and found his trace. He tended towards it hesitantly, his fingers trembling slightly, and attempted to heal the purplish-blue wound. He knew himself not very good at healing magic, but still he would try his best so as to enable himself to apparate once again and this time all the way back to Hogwarts. But for now he was forced to admit that his magic wasn't very efficient.</p><p>The wind had grown stronger outside and the temperature dropped, he could feel the cold sweat dripping down his neck. The howling was so loud, he didn’t hear the hasty footsteps coming in his direction. His shaking hands were already blood stained up to his wrists. When he finally looked up, he noticed the ominous presence standing in front of him with crazed eyes. His body made an impulsive movement to back away but the wound immediately laid him still when he did.</p><p>“Are you here to mock me ?” Albus asked reproachfully, fighting its way to appear not suffering "...or you just wanted to finish the work yourself ?"</p><p>The figure dropped down to the floor and kneeled next to him.</p><p>“Is this how little you think of me ?” He replied with a low voice.</p><p>"Don't come near me ! You must be a coward to send your partisant to get rid of me in your stead !" he spit at him.</p><p>He saw Gellert's expression becoming even more upset. Ah and he wonders why I never go out of Hogwarts, he thought. Maybe because everytime he does, it ends up like this.</p><p>"I wasn't the one who gave them this order, Albus. They did that out of their own volition and already paid the price." He justified himself, reaching for the other’s hand but Albus slapped it away.</p><p>Albus was completely on the defensive, almost looking like a feral animal, thought the dark mage.</p><p>“Let me help you.” Gellert asked nevertheless.</p><p>Albus grimaced in pain when Gellert attempted to touch the cut and moved backward but he was already cornered against the wall. Surely he didn't intend to heal him, right ? He shook his head and pushed him away instead.</p><p>“Get off.” He hissed coldly. “I can do this myself.”</p><p>And Gellert backed off respectfully, but his face showed unresolved discomfort. He got up and put his hands behind his back, hiding his fidgeting fingers. Albus perfectly knew that he was frustrated as to not be allowed to help. He could easily tell from his face that he was forcing himself. But he wouldn’t let him.</p><p>“So you killed them.” The professor stated indifferently, going back to his healing magic, unfruitfully.</p><p>Gellert looked at him for a moment, probably wondering why did it matter, before driving down a languid gaze back to his thigh. </p><p>“Of course I did, Albus. I wasn’t going to let them get away with such ill-mannered behaviour.” He stated while staring at Albus’s bloodied hands.</p><p>Albus faked a laugh. But the truth was that Gellert’s attention was grinding him down. He continued to heal it as fast as he could, but even with all his effort he couldn’t get the cut to close up. He tried and tried again, but the curse part of the spell was ruining all his effort as soon as he succeeded, making it worse and even more puffed up.</p><p>“You’re doing it wrong.” Gellert judged.</p><p>Albus sighed deeply.</p><p>"Why do you feel the need to show off what you know every time ? You think so highly of yourself ! Don’t you know I’m still stronger in healing magic than the average wizard so I perfectly know what I’m doing ! Why are you even staying here ? I said I didn’t want your help."</p><p>Frustrated, he was starting to give way under the strain of his gaze, making his movements even more clumsy. Albus cursed at himself but still Gellert didn’t move. He just kept staring at the wound, forcing himself not to do something about it. At this point, Albus wished he just would. Anything was fine as long as he would stop staring at his skin like this. It was making his blood boil inside him. Making him remember yesterday night. His eyes fixing his, his hands holding him tightly when they danced, his lips lingering on his when they parted...</p><p>“Stop staring.” He ordered him, exasperated.</p><p>But Gellert couldn’t stop himself any longer and crouched down to take hold of his thigh without leaving him a chance to run away.</p><p>“You’re doing such a good job at trying to lose your leg. Don’t you think I should be staring in awe at your skills ?” He said bitterly, his expression very dark.</p><p>Albus muffled his pitiful screech, it hurt more than just now. But to his surprise, the sensation passed away as soon as Gellert began to use his healing magic. It illuminated a blue gentle glow from his hands, travelling carefully to the side of his leg and gave out a warm aura. The dark violet traces of the curse slowly disappeared, leaving a clean and red cut trying to close up itself.</p><p>“You have to get rid of the source of the curse before trying to close the wound. If not, it will damage not only the skin but also the vessels and muscles. It cuts through nervous connections and condemns your leg otherwise.”</p><p>Gellert’s conscious and thoughtful behaviour, his hands healing him… it was all so out of character. It made him dizzy. Or maybe it was the overwhelming sound of his heart beating fast in his ears. Or was it the loss of blood ? He closed his eyes for a bit.</p><p>"Hey Albus, stay with me. Don't fall asleep just now."</p><p>He forced his eyes back open, he already knew he would never be able to perform apparition before he recovered a bit. Maybe by dawn, he would have replenished enough energy to go back. Gellert had almost finished anyway, made the blood on his thigh vanish and cleaned the cut.</p><p>Albus tilted his head weakly, his voice slurred from dizziness: “Why are you staying ? Just leave me here or kill me. What use do you have in doing this ?”</p><p>“Your life, despite what you think, is of great value to me. I’m not letting you die here.” He answered with a resolved gaze, his fingers gently caressing the side of the other’s face.</p><p>Albus felt his heart clenched inside his chest at his words. But forced himself to ignore it.</p><p>"If you care, you will leave. Aurors can find you here. Fine, I'm not wearing admonitors anymore but they could still trace me. I want my pupils to be able to put their faith in me, I can’t keep on being suspected of treason and collaborated terrorism."</p><p>But Gellert shook his head, unconvinced: "I don't believe a powerful wizard such as you would let himself tracked by the MACUSA, the french nor the British authorities. Not when you especially wanted to avoid them."</p><p>Albus sighed and then screamed when Gellert accidently put pressure on the wound while bandaging his leg.</p><p>"I'm sorry, bear with it a bit more." he apologised plainly.</p><p>The patient glared at him, not quite satisfied with the treatment. He clenched his teeth, determined to not let other sounds escape him. He watched as Gellert’s hands travelled around his thigh, brushing his skin and making him shiver at the contact now that the feeling of pain was almost gone. He tried to focus on the cold air penetrating his clothes. Now, he could hear the rain falling outside and the chill coming inside the small cavity. When Gellert noticed him trembling, he immediately ignited a fire at the center of their shelter. He then took off his coat to cover Albus and pushed his hair off his forehead gently.</p><p>“You lost quite a lot of blood, you’re going to need to rest.” </p><p>He walked over to the entrance with the elder wand in hand, mumbling something along the lines “I should have found him sooner.”</p><p>"What are you doing ?" He felt like sleep was slowly picking him up and had difficulty keeping his eyes open.</p><p>The dark mage was making fluid and gentle movements while casting different spells.</p><p>"Putting up a diversionary barrier.” he answered.</p><p>“Concealment charm, huh ?”</p><p>“So as to not be disturbed.” He assented “You should get some sleep, I'll watch over you."</p><p>His head felt heavier from seconds to seconds and he wondered if Gellert hadn’t put a sleep spell on him. Was he admitting defeat so easily ? He didn’t want him near him, it felt intoxicating.</p><p>"Gellert...I never asked for this…" He tried to reach out to him.</p><p>But he was inexorably turning his back on him. Blue waves of magic circulating around him.</p><p> </p><p>"I know…"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The birds went flying by, quarrelling and playing with the clouds. And sometimes, they would land and waved their delicate feathers, drinking from the droplets of the last rain. The sky now clear was diffusing his gentle automnal light on the headlands. Deers hiding beneath a forest of fir trees were running gracefully, martins were happily singing at the top of their perch and the breath of the wind was ululating in the stone drifts.</p><p>The complaint of the dawn, in its sensitive peacefulness, could be heard from the forsaken haven. The black flames at the center of the dome yet extinguished. A shivering form was lying on the cold stone, its head resting on a ripped coat. Its hair falling before its ringed eyes and its hands folded against its chest as if to protect his heart from the biting chill surrounding him. Next to it sat an obscure figure, his face held low and its eyes half-open, pensively fondling the other’s auburn hair. The light pierced the shadows of their shelter, the sweet uplifting rush of the wind caress.</p><p>Albus opened his eyes and almost immediately closed them. There was a strong source of light, which his foggy mind couldn’t yet comprehend, and blinded him. He blinked a few times before he could discern something. The morning light hitting the stones was diffusing and turning the place into a glimmering silver refuge. What used to be a gloomy and dark damp cave was now a sunnier and warmer place, so different from yesterday night.</p><p>Soon after, he began to realize what had been soothing him to sleep. The hand caressing his hair was still there. He liked how agreable the touch was, it was gentle. He couldn’t quite picture Gellert doing something as benevolent as this. But he let him anyway. It struck him that he had probably been watching over him the whole night and he blushed at the thought.</p><p>He heard a chuckle above him: “What are you thinking about ?”</p><p>Albus pulled himself out and glared at him. But when he tried to sit up, he felt his whole body complaining at the effort needed. Gellert sustained him by passing an arm behind his back.</p><p>Albus closed his eyes in pain: “What time is it ?”</p><p>He was worried he would already miss his classes, he didn’t like deceiving his students. His hands awkwardly gripping Gellert’s clothes, he could almost hear the other’s heartbeat.</p><p>“I don’t think you’re in any shape to teach, Albus.”</p><p>The latter wriggled away, unconvinced: “I need to get back to Hogwarts.”</p><p>“For how long do you plan on hiding there ?”</p><p>Albus ignored the question and started to fix his clothes. He was startled when he felt Gellert’s hand on his thigh and felt the blood rushed to his face.</p><p>“Let me at least check it one last time.”</p><p>He threw him his coat back in the face: “I’m sure it’s healing just fine.”</p><p>Albus almost ran toward the exit. His hands were still shaking and he had a hard time keeping himself steady, but he knew he couldn’t stay in his presence any longer. He went to the barrier, his hand placed upon the invisible surface. It was undulating like water, reflecting his image like a mirror. Bit by bit, the image crumbled and shattered in small pieces before evaporating in diffuse light. He could only break Gellert’s shield charm so easily because of the existence of the bloodpact, the dark mage magic couldn’t oppose him any resistance. But so did he. And he couldn’t figure how to break it.</p><p>“Since I got it back, you keep on visiting me. You should already know that I cannot break it, there’s no reason for you to worry over this. I won’t come in the way of your plans.”</p><p>Gellert had stood up, putting his black three-quarter length coat and kept his head low, smiling.</p><p>“I kept it at close hand for so long, I don’t even remember why exactly. But whenever I felt troubled, I would turn it in my hands and think of you. For some reason, it appeased me. Knowing that someone like you could have loved me as deeply as you did. It was precious.”</p><p>Albus hadn’t turned around, but he had listened with care. He asked quietly:</p><p> </p><p>“If it was so precious to you, why did you choose to leave me ?...”</p><p> </p><p>He heard a sudden shifting behind him, he could sense his uneasiness. He stepped forward and disappeared in an uplifting wind, leaving behind him a stunned Gellert.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So hoping this chapter was enough (chapter 3 was definitely my favorite :') ), I'm so excited to continue this story ! I may have not much time to give to it but I do enjoy the challenge ^^ Again thanks a lot for the support ! I'll try my best for the following chapters ;)</p><p>Gellert right now: aaall byy myyysellff (he deserved it.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Waltz of the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Albus, still in recovery, is trying to act like nothing happened and tries his best to avoid confrontation with the ministry's agents. But Gellert have no intention on letting him take a breather.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii ! ^^ 'been a long time since i last updated sorry T-T I have been swamped with work from my art school (still am) but i since i've got quite tired of what i'm doing, i've decided to give again some time to this fic ;) Writting is definitly therapeutic to me so i'm not letting this story rot hopefully.</p><p>Also, this is quite a long chapter again. I hope i'm not bothering you too much with all those descriptions and explanations. (I need them to upgrade my poor english level °^° )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind up there felt as strong as if it was going to grab a handful of houses and trees in its fury. The clouds so close to burst that he could smell the moisty air penetrating his coat. Ready to burst into a merciful and stormy rain until the Earth was soaked with a reminder of the Apocalypse. The lightning bolts converged on the single high point it could find, the tallest tower of the castle, the Great Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts.</p><p>To comb the countryside yesterday hadn’t been such a good idea after all. It had given him a brief peace of mind but nothing more. Well, he couldn’t have anticipated such unpleasant events to take place, could he ?</p><p><em> Oh, “unpleasant” ? really now ? </em>he heard Gellert’s mocking that existed only in his own head.</p><p>“Of course unpleasant.” he said out loud offended with an expression of frustration as if he had been hit by a car’s headlight.</p><p>He had avoided with an increasing firmness the very sight of the bloody mirror of Erised lately. The ball’s lesson had served him as an efficient awareness of how wrong his trail of thoughts had turned out. Taking on this habit to solve a desire he couldn’t admit he needed the remedy. But as a fact, walking down the school’s underground and to this wicked obsession while constantly dismissing the confession of his concrete love for Gellert, was already in itself a confession, represented even more. It was actual madness. He rubbed his face, squinting his eyes painfully as the lack of sleep had begun to appear to him.</p><p>The Astronomy Tower has always been his most comfortable place to take refuge in. His gaze locked to the sky, this god of miracle, terror and splendour. If he could, he would stay longer, gazing upon the stars that shined still, no matter what happened on this wretched planet. He could die, right here. Hop over this ridiculous barrier and jump from up there. The stars wouldn’t stop flickering even one bit. They would continue to display their beauty, indifferent to the fate of such ridiculous mortal beings. He would gladly let the veil of night fall upon him, knowing they will keep shining for someone else. He would finally be able to explore freely this beautiful art that was the sky. The most changing painting of all. Sometimes a freckled indigo sky. Some other times, a grey and dull color gathering dark heavy clouds, emitting the appeasing smell of rain. And some very rare times, complete oblivion. Dark skies and no light to hold onto but the one that glowed at the tip of his wand.</p><p> </p><p><em>Lumos</em>, he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The spell casted shadows on the rock ground base of the tower. Albus tried to hold his robe as best as he could as they flew continuously around him in an unruly manner. His hand was fidgeting in its large pocket, carefully turning the precious object between his fingers. He used to crave for this bloodpact to be in his possession, whether it was out of loneliness or rancour. But it had always been a desperate wish, born from Gellert's absence and from guilt. He squeezed it until he's sure his palm was marked red with its form. He nudged his face into his scarf, his face flushed red. Ignoring the beginning of a fever he knew would soon go away, he headed down the alleyway and back into the security of the school's corridors.</p><p>A book in hand and his coat thrown over his shoulder, he entered his classroom and got through the row of tables and chairs, still dipped in darkness. The tickling smell of chalk still in the air and papers falling out of overflowing lockers. All students had gone back to their communal rooms since long past the time classes ended. And after the dinner was consumed, students had been called back to rest. It didn’t go the same for him though. He had taken the first opportunity to flee away, the pain stabbing him at his leg making it difficult to keep up on his usual serene expression. He  had even skipped dinner, unable to eat without feeling nauseous and his mind had made it impossible to sleep. He had really tried to sleep but it just didn't work. Whenever he closed his eyes, he would remember the feeling. Yes that feeling; this hand caressing his hair terrifyingly gently, enthralling him in his light. He refused to let himself get swept away, he didn’t know why he kept on remembering. He had sworn to act, to solve his past. But his emotions just wouldn’t cooperate. He went up the white-stoned stairs, grabbed the door knob and flew the door open.</p><p>The light struck violently, thunder rumbling louder as he stepped inside his office. The reason came quickly as he noticed one of the windows had been left open, letting the uproar of the storm filled the room. The lightning’s spark pierced the stained-glass window and collided with the shadow standing silently in front of it. The form momentarily thrown onto the wall behind like a ghost. Only the remnant of a glow resided in the hands of the stranger, like they were holding a flame in the palms of their hands, as if they had waited for the thunder to fall to catch it. The light seemed to dance around them, giving glimpses of their features; diamond strands of hair, a placid and glacial blue eye, a skin that looked like it had never seen the sun. He recognized his invention in a minute. Engulfed in what he had baptised a Deluminator, the light disappeared and took the form with it.</p><p> </p><p>“This is beautiful Albus…”</p><p> </p><p>His voice sounded genuinely impressed. A strange grieving tone to his voice, deep and nostalgic. But it didn’t believe it honestly, not for a mage who could create far greater. As if it was of any use to anyone, it really was just a simple light device, a childish idea. Light was a reminder and a protection, it kept him from blindness. Even now, he had wished Gellert's presence in his office had been a vision caused by the fever. But the light had confirmed his fears. He had spoken without granting him a look, he didn't have to. Observing every facet and details of the light device, he stood still. How unexpected, he thought.</p><p>“ To think I’ve been missing that… You always came up with such - well, one might say - bright ideas.” he chuckled lightly.</p><p>Albus kept silent. Saying he hadn’t expected Gellert to try to contact him back would have been lying, but breaking in Hogwarts ? Why did he even believe himself safe there then ? He heard the dark mage sigh at the other side of the room. <em> He hasn’t learned legilimency, right ? </em> Albus feared, although it was unthinkable.</p><p>"How's your wound ?" Gellert simply asked.</p><p>Albus felt his whole being stiffened at the question. Trying to conceal his confusion the best he could, he crossed his arms.</p><p>"It's fine." Albus answered, his voice a bit hoarse from the tiredness and sickness that was slowly taking roots within him.</p><p>If he was to be honest with himself, he felt like falling in Gellert’s arms. He had been keen to bear the pain and had climbed the hundred steps to get to the top of the Astronomy Tower. It hadn't been very clever, but he believed there was no physical pain he couldn't deal with. Now he wasn’t as certain.</p><p>He discreetly leaned on the bookcase behind him a little, wishing it would go unnoticed. When Gellert finally turned his gaze towards him, the tiredness he saw in those eyes surprised him. The dark mage looked somewhat weakened, though he could still feel this overwhelming energy underneath a mask of calm and cautious demeanour. He put the deluminator back on the small wooden table, took a step towards him, hands free.</p><p>"You're trembling." He pointed out, calmly.</p><p>He stilled himself again. “I’m not.”</p><p>Gellert tilted his head slowly with a daring look to his face and raised eyebrows: “Darling, don’t play that game. Not with me. You can barely stand.”</p><p>Albus scowled at him, feeling as if his pride as a powerful wizard had been wounded. He did everything he could not to flinch or step backwards so as to not look intimidated… tried to shush the part of him that felt touched. It was unnecessary, he didn't ask him to care, but some part of him felt glad he did. He wanted to tell him that yes, he was feeling cold and sick but that it was nothing serious and that he needn't to worry. Telling him that seeing him here was unexpected and scary. All that came out was :</p><p>"You're not supposed to be here." He stated as coldly as possible.</p><p>And it was true. Albus didn't know how he had succeeded in getting into the Academy without him noticing. He had always been in charge of the school's protective spells and he believed them strong enough to repel the intruders until then. He was curious to know how he had managed to pass through his.</p><p>Gellert averted his eyes, looking as if he had been explaining this a dozen times already: "You should know by now, even yesterday you saw it. Your magic is of no effect nor resistance to me. If I had known it was your spells that Hogwarts had been using for protection all this time, I would have visited you far more earlier. But even if it hadn’t been the case or if we weren’t bound together… “</p><p>“Oh please don’t....” He said hurriedly, feeling his ears suddenly burning, as Gellert emphasized on this clarification with a pleased smile.</p><p>He pursued inexorably and got silently closer to him “...and with all respect due to your skill in terms of magical abilities, Albus, still, I'm a tad more versed in defensive and repelling charms. I would’ve inevitably broken it. As for the rest, the disillusionment charm is very much useful to remain unnoticed by the school's staff and students." He finished, the outline of a smile and a spark of pride unconcealed on his face.</p><p>"Am i right to assume then that you're the one who caused the weather to suddenly darken ?" Albus asked, hanging his fully drenched coat to dry on the coat rack behind the door and walking to the bookshelves, began to clear the books order nervously.</p><p>"Maybe." Gellert answered only to not have to say “yes”, while not letting any of Albus’ movements escape his careful gaze despite the still dark room, scrutinizing him like he was about to make a run for it at any moment. Not like he was in any state to run anyway.</p><p>Albus paused for a moment, realizing he couldn't quite discern the titles on the spine in the darkness to his disappointment. He waved his hand toward the ceiling and the candlelights floating above them suddenly illuminated the room. Doing that made him feel even more conscious of Gellert's intrusion into his private space and it made him successfully uncomfortable.</p><p>"Why did you come here ?" He asked impatiently, his nerves already crumbling under stress.</p><p>"I wanted to confirm a doubt." The other stated while staring into Albus's eyes.</p><p>He put down the books, dissimulating his inner trouble the best he could.</p><p>"Won't you sit ?" Albus offered, turning his attention back to the stall, not noticing the other walking towards him.</p><p>He wished he was a better legilimen, so he could pass through Gellert's occlumency and know why exactly he had came to see him. The criminal creeped up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, making the other thrashed about in distress. Betraying just how much tense he actually was, though it didn't succeed in surprising Gellert. He scowled him.</p><p>"You sit first, you look exhausted." Gellert retorted.</p><p>Albus had to swallow hard, untensing his jaw and shoulders. But it had served nothing as the thunder surprised him again, this time slamming the window open, rain and wind encouraging it into a racket. He moved instinctevely, eager to close it, but was caught up by another type of strike. Pain shot through his whole leg and he stopped mid-way while Gellert hurried to sustain him, despite Albus' determination to push him away.</p><p>"Just how much more obstinate can you get ?" Gellert complained.</p><p>"It's...nothing…" Albus muttered.</p><p>The dark mage magically dragged the nearest chair to him and made him sit. Kneeling in front of him, he didn't wait for his approval to pull up his pants and uncover the cut still decorating his leg. It had turned somehow swollen and dark again.</p><p>"You haven't been healing yourself at all, I see. Now at least this is confirmed."</p><p>Albus attempted to contest but a coughing fit and Gellert firmly keeping his leg in place prevented him from doing so.</p><p>Gellert put his hands to work, healing spells being cast without using words or his wand, even though they were two things he mastered very well. The dark skin began to slowly take on a light blue under his fingers and the swelling went down. He could almost hear the whisper of the cut sealing itself. Albus couldn't hold back a sigh of relief as the excruciating pain slowly faded away and stared at the mage concentrated expression. His healing magical abilities were still very impressive. Not only Gellert could use healing spells wandlessly and non-verbally, but he was fast, precise and powerful in it. It surprised him that a dark mage such as him mastered healing others when his main goal was actually to dominate the magical world.</p><p>"I can't use powerful spells at the moment, but I'll come back to finish the treatment. You can't continue just recklessly walking around like this." </p><p>Gellert placed his hand against his forehead. Of course, he would notice…, thought Albus.</p><p>"As for that, I would advise you to take a day's leave and rest." He said with a smile.</p><p>Albus grimaced. Fought against the urge to nuzzle his face in his hand. His wrinkled and cold hand of calloused fingers. Veins showing through a thin skin. Small traces of scars, of missed shots and hard fights. Of killings… He put his hand away gently but reluctantly while closing his eyes to avoid his gaze.</p><p>Albus looked so tired, the dark mage just wanted to force him into bed and make him sleep for good. But he knew he wasn't the right person to take care of his health. If he was so stressed and restless it was probably because of the ministry's perpetual warning and his desperate research on how to destroy their blood pact. And thus, also because of him. Albus couldn’t possibly be happy in his situation, and Gellert thought he could help. At least he wanted to, because he felt responsible and wanted to earn respect from him once again if he could. But the man seemed unreachable.</p><p>“For how much longer do you plan on lying to yourself, Albus ?” He asked so quietly it was almost a whisper.</p><p>But Albus shook his head.</p><p>“I’m not. I’m satisfied with what I have, as surprisingly as it sounds. Having big expectations never did me any good." He laughed at himself " I'm fine with just being a teacher, taking care of the children, I feel like I'm pretty good at it."</p><p>Gellert could see the faint smile on his face, and he believed it was sincere. He could picture him teaching, as he had always been such a caring person. But he couldn’t have forgotten the flaws in this system that led him to this existence of self-hatred and wariness. He couldn’t have forgotten that this castle and this profession at first was an escape. Being here in this castle was convenient because it allowed him to not be reminded of the worst his life had put him through. He tried to forget his family, had cut his connections with his friends, and invented himself a new life… at the expense of his freedom. But surely he would never be satisfied with such a life.</p><p>“You’re not satisfied, you tolerate. This is different."</p><p>He saw Albus shaking his head unconvinced and squeezed his hands a bit tighter to get his complete attention: "You and I were born with so much power, the power to achieve the impossible. Just us. We could have ruled together, we could have changed this world together. Is it really the horror that disgusts you ? The killings ?"</p><p>Albus looked at him with calm as Gellert was still kneeling before him, hands resting on his in a comforting way.</p><p>"I feel disgusted by power. She died because I let myself be tempted by power. It destroyed me. It destroyed everything I cared for." He felt his voice slowly breaking in a low sob but he forced himself to get his act together "Not all gifts are meant to be used, I believe some must be treated with wiseness. I shouldn’t use that power for myself any more.”</p><p>Gellert was about to protest but Albus continued, staring intensely into those eyes, insisting that he listen to what he had to say until the end:</p><p>“If I was truly disgusted by your actions, Gellert, I would've stopped loving you a long time ago. But since the day you left me, my resentment and disgust have always been directed at myself.”</p><p>“I thought you despised me for leaving you ?...”</p><p>They stared into each other's eyes. It wasn’t just their fingers that were intertwined like in this moment, it was their life. Their existence sealed in magic for as long as they live, despite the time rush and the war. It was above words and above everything else. Again Gellert tried to get closer to him: “ Albus…” </p><p> </p><p>He stopped him: “I do despise the past you, the one i loved. The one you’ve become is no longer of my concern.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breaking the long stare, Albus then attempted to get up and successfully walked to the window still wide open, wind rushing violently into the room and knocking down the pile of papers and books covering his desk. A heavy silence fused in the study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost seemed like the temperature had dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still on the ground, Gellert asked in a low voice: "Tell me Albus, what is so wrong about wanting to abolish the International Statute of Secrecy ?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus sighed, leaning on the wall with the hung up moving pictures looking at him in expectation of his answer, as if to defy his loyalty towards the wizarding society: "You're trying to destroy what protects both wizards and muggles, what has instilled peace and keeps it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peace ? What peace Albus ? Do you really believe it ? Do you think this law protects us, wizards from muggles ?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t expected him to snap. His surprise made the light of the candles fade slightly. He stood frozen, not quite knowing how to respond to such a heated question. But Gellert wasn’t having it and rushed to him to face him, hands placed on his shoulders. Standing too close to him, thought Albus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look at me. Is it truly ? How do you explain that, no longer than a few months ago, I witnessed a young wizard with repressed magic, because his muggle mother beated him, exterminated by his fellows, us, in the name of the secrecy ? A kid begging for help and understanding, exterminated cold-bloodedly because he was unstable and because he was labelled as a threat. He was killed for a cause he couldn’t possibly understand, and how could he ? Hurt and broken like he was ? Surely that doesn't sound unfamiliar to you ?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert looked inflamed, like he was beside himself, as his voice grew in intensity. Surely, he was referring to the young boy named Credence. He knew the MACUSA had tried to get rid of him, unsuccessfully. And although he knew the circonstances were appealing to drastic measures, he regretted that they had to come to such an extent. But he didn’t like how Gellert was trying to compare this event to the tragedy of his sister’s aggression and what had resulted from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same guilty party, same fate, same treatment. Nothing changed ! Don’t you see ? In the end, it is to the ignorant and the weak to bite the bullet and just accept their fate ? Is that what we have learned to remember ? To turn a blind eye on the muggles who wrong us and let them get away with it while we wipe our own kind ? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head again in denial. No, he didn’t see. Adriana died because of him. It was no use blaming the society for what happened. He could go on blaming himself for it, it had been his way of living for decades. He had succeeded in making up his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear that from you, Gellert.” He complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Gellert insisted in making him look at him, hands now pressed against his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The old ways serve us no longer, Albus. We’ve come to such an extent that now we prefer killing an innocent wizard, part of our community, rather than risking exposure. Rather than helping ourselves ! It does not protect us anymore. And you know it deep within. Must we live like this forever, afraid of the retaliations from lesser beings ? When we could actually seek for a better justice for our kind, for the future of wizards ? Don't you think it is the right thing to do ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his eyes linger on him, with Gellert’s eyes full of expectations he couldn’t meet. If he came any closer, he was almost sure he would be able to smell the clotted blood on his clothes. Gellert had come first to him with the same arguments twenty-eight years ago, and their disagreement hadn't changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many lives did you take, Gellert, to make it to those collateral damages ? All those muggles, families and children... Did you count them ? Or do they even matter to you ? Do you think they deserved that too ?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mass violence for the Greater Good was something Albus had soon been unwilling to make. The mage closed his eyes. It was not that he was ashamed, but he knew it was a subject he wouldn’t be able to argue over with Albus. Instead he answered:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not as compassionate as I should be towards them, I suppose. But you know me, it has never been one of my qualities.” He smiled ironically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yes, Albus remembered his words very clearly. Gellert would constantly argue that he didn't hate muggles, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>despised </span>
  </em>
  <span>them greatly no matter what he said. Why bother considering such idle creatures, merely insects ramping in the dirt, blind fools tattering everything with their dirty paws and so on… Power and ambition; that was something Grindelwald would respect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Dumbledore with pitying eyes: “You have dwelled in this state for so long, blaming yourself over something you’re not responsible for. And since then, you tried to avoid all conflicts: with me, the ministry and all of your peers... because of what you’re constantly concealing inside of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus blushed when he saw his eyes deriving to his lips for a quick second before Gellert got a grip of himself and cleared his throat as he released him. Averting his eyes, he continued to speak nonetheless:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Without this retrograde system, they would still be alive, Albus. It has never been your fault. It was the ministry's responsibility to protect wizards from muggles, not your parents, not yours. Your sister’s tragedy is just an example among so many of the system’s failures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you allow yourself to make a resolution, once again ?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to answer this. A quick knock followed by a burst open door surprised them. Theseus Scamander barged into the room without further ado, his drenched coat dripping all over the carpet and his hair completely disheveled. They didn’t hear him come up the stairs with the tempest roaring outside. Albus turned around to Grindelwald in panic, ready to justify himself to the auror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Gellert had immediately taken the shape of another, disguised as a teacher of the school, and smiled in return at Dumbledore’s astonished expression. The man was far too skilled in transfiguration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The auror was out of breath, kind of panicked and Dumbledore went up to him. The boy didn’t pay Grindelwald much attention since he couldn’t recognise him, just like when Gellert used to take the identity of Percival Graves. Theseus and Newt had both done their studies in Hogwarts and although he didn’t acknowledge this teacher, he just assumed he was new here. Little did he know that he had the most wanted criminal in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay ?” Albus asked Theseus, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..i'm very sorry to have interrupted you… I just… I thought I could talk to you before Travers do…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus gave him a bewildered look and encouraged him to continue: "I felt like I really needed to talk to you, Professor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see the boy was already on edge, with his wet auburn hair framing his eyes. He ignored Gellert’s tilting head in his direction with curiosity and indicated a seat for Theseus to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, I’m sorry to have to interrupt you and your colleague.” And he gave a look to the other, confidently sitting on Dumbledore’s desk, smirking mischievously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus thought of sending the fake teacher away but the latter had suddenly stood up, walked past him and took a seat next to his student with a tender expression in his eyes, absolutely not afraid of being discovered: “It is no trouble, dear child. You on the other hand seem to have a lot on your mind, don’t you ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert sent a defying look at Albus, daring him to denounce him. And of course, Albus couldn’t. Not when he couldn’t explain Grindelwald's presence in his office. He would be accused of having taken the defensive spells down himself to let the dark mage into Hogwarts. Worse, he would be accused of treason and collaboration. He had no choice but to play along. He turned to Theseus: “Why is it that you came to see me so suddenly ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young man seemed to hesitate: “I heard...about the incident at MothHaven two days ago. It hadn’t reached me before yesterday evening since I was travelling with Newt. Travers contacted me and told me about it, Newt was there too and we read the following details in the papers. I was called to come back to the Auror office as soon as possible to process your immediate arrest and interrogation under Torquil Travers supervision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Torquil Travers had mandated his arrest, he expected no less from him. And he knew that if Torquil hadn’t caught him sooner it was because he had avoided being seen at Hogwarts, or being seen at all, during these laps of two days. He showed himself strictly for his usual classes but that was all. He could imagine Torquil simmering with frustration in his vast office at the news of him being nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus cleared his throat before speaking again: “I talked about it with Newt and, just like him, I can’t trust what has been said in the papers. I mean you’ve always been the most dedicated teacher and respectable person I know. I can’t believe they would charge you of this. You’re not one to collaborate with Grindelwald, right ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the corner of his eyes, he saw Gellert repressing a smile. He knew now what the inquiry was about. Theseus needed to be reassured that he wasn’t one of Grindelwald’s followers. After all, everything was now pointing at this possibility and Travers may have seen the event as the final confirmation to his doubts about him. He was just waiting for an opportunity to take him down. Albus spoke up with a calm voice: “I was asked to go to this event at the express demand of the ministry. I never did expect Gellert Grindelwald to be present there. But I can understand the Department of Magical Law Enforcement being suspicious of me because of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why was he there ? It wasn’t a coincidence, right ? Travers told me many times that you and him knew each other very well. He was there to meet you, wasn’t he ? What did he want from you ?” Theseus pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Albus hesitantly considered him before answering, knowing full well Gellert was expecting his answer: “I don’t know. Our friendship was a long time ago, I no longer know what crosses his mind. And I don’t wish to.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus lowered his head, staring at his feets, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his hands in fists. He wanted to have faith in Dumbledore as much as Newt, but even the possibility of his teacher helping such a person was too much to handle. After what happened back there, the rage inside him never subsided. He asked, a lump caught in his throat: “You do know I was there, right ? At the cemetery in Paris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus stiffened at the mention of it. He knew what it was going to be about, he had heard enough of the event. Theseus continued: “I had never seen him before that. Grindelwald. Not in person. But I had all the time in the world this one night to witness his merciless way of getting rid of his opponents. Aurors falling one after another, dropping like flies, like we were nothing.” He marked a stop when his voice broke and pursued “But he seemed like he was enjoying it. He even attempted to kill Newt and… and he killed her…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fidgeted in his seat, trying to hold back the sobs escaping him in waves of shudders/jolts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"She died there, disappeared in flames, right in front of me ! And I couldn't do anything to save her from him !"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His teacher took a step forward, driven by compassion, to take him in his arms. But he was double-crossed. With horror, Albus contemplated Gellert wrapping his arms around Theseus. His eyes showed nothing but contempt as he gently shushed him and caressed the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a horrible sight it must have been for you, witnessing your lover die just steps away from you." He murmurs. "I can't even imagine how that must feel like..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus looked confused and tensed at first but slowly let down his guard. He needed a shoulder to lean on. Needless to say he would have reacted very differently if he had known those arms belonged to the very man who killed her. Gellert continued with a fakely compassionate and understanding voice: "It is so unfair. Why do some of us have to leave when so many get to stay ?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus watched as Theseus sobs intensified, holding on to Gellert who was viciously smiling, his other hand still comforting the young boy. Albus felt sick. He had to say something...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert stated as cold as the rain outside, staring into his lover’s distressed eyes and releasing Theseus slowly: "And still… there are things worth sacrificing in the name of the Greater Good, no matter how much it pains to admit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Theseus let go almost immediately, his eyes now alert. He asked dumbstruck: “What did you say ?... Professor Dumbledore who is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gellert Grindelwald stood up once again, unconceedly quite satisfied with his act and walked to Albus, his hand reaching lovingly for his cheek. The disguise was already fading away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well isn’t that right, Albus ? Who am I ?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s eyes flickered with embarrassment and regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave." Albus ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one hand, he pushed Grindelwald aside and blocked Theseus's petrificus totalus. To gain time, and because he didn’t want to duel with one of his previous students, he created a black mist and disappeared from Theseus while grabbing Gellert by his coat. The auror cursed, dissipating the black screen and continued to cast spells in their direction while still blind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not that Albus was protecting Gellert, he just knew Theseus's potential alone wasn't enough to hold the dark wizard. He would never be able to face Newt again if he was to be responsible for his brother's death. Dumbledore faced Grindelwald, still smiling, and forced him to disapparate outside Hogwarts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t even fight it, that idiot.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With Gellert away, it left Theseus and him having to face one another. But Dumbledore had no intention to fight him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped his wand and raised his hands while Theseus looked outraged. He cuffed him right away, making Dumbledore fall on his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"How could you ?... " He spat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Albus shut his eyes in regret, hoping Gellert wouldn’t come back for him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>" I've shattered now, I'm spilling out<br/>Upon this linoleum ground<br/>I'm reeling in my brain again<br/>Before it can get back to you<br/>Oh what am I supposed to do without you? " _ from Mr Loverman by Ricky Montgomery.</p><p>Gosh I'm getting addicted to this song °^°</p><p>If by any chance you want to check out my art (although I really don't post much and still haven't post any grindeldore stuff even though I really want to T-T) -&gt; Instagram: violet_sliver</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Light in Jail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the downfall of Dumbledore continues, his friends decides to finally help him. The question is, will Albus take the hand he's offered ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter takes place in the british ministry (oh god the amount of research i had to do...how big is this place ??) but i'm pretty excited to take it the story there and make use of the setting ^^ Well it's time for some other characters to make their appearance ;) Hope you enjoy !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two shadows stood quiet in the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor’s office, only lit by the feeble candle light and the thunderbolts. Theseus’s sharp stare lasted an awful long time, the man nipping at his bottom lip. He had spent the last minutes nervously pacing up and down after Albus had forced Gellert to disapparate, which had earned him to have his hands firmly cuffed behind his back. Albus knew Scamander had planned on handing him over to the ministry, but the young man was also afraid that this whole scene had been a trap set by Grindelwald and wasn't sure whether he wanted to take the risk. As if Gellert would ever use him as bait, thought Albus smiling. It wasn’t that he had intended to read his thoughts. But the boy was thinking so loudly it would trigger even the lesser legilimens. Suddenly, as if the thunder had struck him, the Auror turned to look at him with severity, droplets still hanging by the tip of his now overly curled dark auburn hair. And Dumbledore knew instantly that he had made up his mind.</p><p>Fumbling in his pocket for a bag of floo powder and grabbing Albus by the arm to force him upright, he led them both to the fireplace located at the back of the study hidden behind the shelves. Another one among many of the fireplaces in Hogwarts which the ministry of magic had tampered with to connect it to the floo network. Meaning this one was no longer a random fireplace but a wizarding transportation tool which would lead them directly to the ministry’s headquarters. He had just noticed the change yesterday when he first came back to his office after the night spent with Gellert in the cave. Travers had probably ordered this so that Albus would not be able to escape twice from his clutches.</p><p>Eager to end this, Theseus swiftly tossed a handful of floo powder in the chimney and spoke clearly: “British ministry of magic’s headquarters.” The emerald heatless flames swallowed them whole and drove them to the other end of the transport in an instant. First thing he heard was the tumult of the crowd, the heel’s clicking the marble and the owl’s cries. He opened his eyes to contemplate the wide-ranging Atrium, right in central London in the ministry's underground headquarters in Whitehall. They had no need to pass through the visitors entrance, which muggles still considered a random callbox. As the head of the Auror Office, Theseus Scamander’s arrival caused a few heads to turn to look and whisper. But it became even more of a media event as they recognized the renowned powerful Hogwarts teacher, Albus Dumbledore.</p><p>Theseus kept on yanking the forearm he held to keep him at close hand, steadily looking straight ahead of him, twisting his shoulder in an uncomfortable posture each time as they crossed the vast and splendid hall. Albus kept his head low, gazing upon the polished dark wood floor and ignoring the murmurs circulating around them. With his capacities, Albus could have easily escaped back then in the study, unlocked the handcuffs and disappeared, before they reached the ministry where it was no longer possible. But he chose not to. Theseus knew it and maybe, just maybe, it was what had angered him the most, thought Albus. To be despised or underestimated was probably what he loathed more above all else.</p><p>It wasn’t his first time visiting the British Ministry of Magic. He recognized the place quite well. The Atrium, the so-called humble reception area, was all high and large with gilded fireplaces up and down both long walls. One side reserved for arrival, the other for departure. Located on level eight, it was constantly filled with the staff from all seven departments dispersed in the other levels which were accessible by using the series of lifts situated at the end of the Atrium. People here were all impeccably dressed with business clothes such as three-piece suits, trousers suits and high-heeled shoes clicking the floor soundly. He observed them as they stared at him with their curious eyes, a bunch of files under their arm and owls on their shoulders carrying the letters from across the hall.</p><p>After having their wand registered, they got to the lifts and went up to level two: the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where the Auror Office resided. Once they had got inside the shaft, Theseus had expressly requested to not let any other person join in and Albus understood why when the auror finally decided to speak to him, after the lifts began to move, with a voice that betrayed his nervousness: “I’m handing you to Travers. The Wizengamot will decide what will become of you after the trial.”</p><p>Albus stayed silent, he thought that if he had been in Theseus’s shoes he would have probably done the same.</p><p> </p><p>“I looked up to you... when I was young."</p><p> </p><p>He turned to look at him, but Theseus was looking down to his feet. He continued quietly, like a child would admit his faults: "I wanted to be a responsible and reliable person. But now I realize I have been one hell of a fool. My job requires strength, intelligence… I should have listened to you back then, when you told me why I shouldn’t go to Grindelwald’s rally in Paris. Like always, you were right.”</p><p>And with his hands gripping the inside of his pockets, he declared:</p><p>“I regret not listening to you…”</p><p>Theseus looked at him, eyes still full of uncertainty, and smiled in pain and bitterness: "If I happen to be wrong, I hope you'll be able to forgive me."</p><p>And Albus looked at him, not knowing what to answer him. He could see the boy bleeding, his wounds already becoming long-term scars and he frowned at it. He didn’t like how familiar the sight of his pain looked to him. It hurted him to see how his distorted past had come to destroy his student’s future. Theseus should have never lost Leta, he should have been here, he should have faced the flames in her stead… He should have taken responsibility for the mess of his life... <em>For how much longer do you plan on lying to yourself, Albus ?</em></p><p>The cage arrived with a quick bump and the golden metal doors opened on Torquil Travers, who had obviously au courant of their arrival and had been waiting for them: "As I thought, I should've left those admonitors on your wrists, Dumbledore. It would've surely bought us some precious time." Theseus handed him reluctantly to the two Aurors standing by the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Albus let them put the admonitors on his wrists, as Theseus' ones had only been ordinary handcuffs.</p><p>"Take him to level 10. Until we fixed the date of the trial, you'll have to remain there."</p><p>One thing was for sure, Albus would remember Travers's triumphant smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been three days now that Albus had been put in a temporary cell, to wait until the time of his trial. Each fifty member of the Wizengamot needed to take cognizance of the file in order to set the trial going.</p><p>He had no trust in the verdict this trial would result into, no trust in the current Wizengamot's members, and he couldn't care less of what they would make of him. The Ministry of Magic had come in 1707 to replace the Wizard’s Council, much older than the present system. But the one thing that remained had been the Wizengamot, which had stayed in activity since 1554. Once the British Ministry of Magic was created, the Wizangamot had then been incorporated into the newly-formed Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But it had stayed quite as it was, a council of old gramps and forever unchanged laws.</p><p>Albus stared at the ceiling, his hands folded behind his head, wondering how much longer they planned on letting him rot here…” oh how much Torquil must be enjoying this” and he almost laughed at the thought. The room he had been thrown into wasn’t much different from Hogwarts undergrounds, not really a change of scenery for him. He had been given a plain and uncomfortable wooden bed with thin covers, a damaged table (Whoever had last used those furnitures, he didn’t really want to know...), served meals three times a day. Furthermore, magic inhibitors spells had been added to the admonitors clasping his wrists roughly, those which had initially been placed when he first arrived. So he couldn't even summon a spark of light.</p><p>He tried to shift for a more comfortable position but sleeping in this cramped cell and on this tattered bed had caused him the stiffness to spread in his whole body. Any kind of movement resulted in pain and his bones cracking. He just wished they would let him get a change of clothes because he had worn the same suit for days. They were still significant blood stains on his pant fabric where the wound laid underneath.</p><p>"Gellert isn't going to be quite pleased with this…" he told himself.</p><p>
  <span>He took a look at the wound. There were no traces of the dark curse spell anymore since Gellert had annihilated it completely, but the cut had slightly become infected since it hadn't been neither covered nor cleaned properly. Theseus hadn’t really let them the time to complete the treatment. He sighed as he observed how swollen it looked even with his clothes on. He could have asked for a healer (since he couldn't possibly heal himself right now) but he was too proud for that. He wouldn't give them another chance to look down on him. As a young man, that type of wound would have been nothing, just about a week's matter. But now, thirty years later, it was a torture. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He really was getting old, huh ?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps echoed through the dark corridor running along the jails. Someone was coming this way. He hid the bruise immediately and attempted to get up to go see who it was but didn't succeed to stand up. He hissed in pain and sat back on the bed. He faked his usual even-tempered expression and crossed his legs, wanting to look like he had been expecting the visit, though he couldn't stop his brows to compulsively frown from the pain and his fingers to clench at his knees. But then he got surprised as he identified the figure standing on the other side of the bars. A flow of relief rose inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elphias… it's good to see you." He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was wearing the usual Wizengamot outfit: a </span>
  <span>plum-coloured robe embroidered with a silver letter W. Elphias was an old friend of his who he had met through his years at Hogwarts. He worked now as a Special Advisor To the Wizengamot, no wonder he wore the uniform. Albus assumed he must have just got out of a meeting with the members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By Merlin's beard, Albus, why did you get yourself involved with him again ?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression was a tender look and pitying eyes, Albus felt like the ground was giving out beneath him. He rushed hurriedly to him, gripping the bars with both hands and ignoring the pain. Right ! He was so happy to see him ! Elphias wasn’t one to judge him, he would believe him ! He stated with confidence: "I didn't choose to. I swear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elphias averted his eyes and sighed, wrinkles from the lack of sleep suddenly seemed to dig deeper into his skin and made him look ten times older. He felt him distant, like he was trying to get away from the bars that separated them. He sensed his heart clenched at the thought. Albus also became even more gloomy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He isn’t going to believe me, he is tired of me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I know...I don't want to lie to you, they are probably going to condemn you to Azkaban. 'Figured out I should tell you before they call you in." Elphias finally answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus instantly looked up, his eyes already shedding tears. He wished he could throw himself in his friend’s arms to show him how much his trust meant for him. Instead, he asked:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...are you still my friend ? "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elphias looked up immediately, brisk and almost offended eyes, finally noticing his old friend’s tears. He took his hand abruptly and starred in his eyes, determined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you even feel the need to ask ?! I've known too much to dare distrust you, Albus. You don't know the half of the respect I hold toward you, not even the joy of having considered you my friend all these years when nobody would care about me. The only thing you should grudge on me for is that I'm afraid I can't do much to help you at present time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albus felt like he would definitely cry right now. His voice almost seemed stuck in his throat. He tried his best to get a hold of himself: "I know, I know... and I don't want you to try to help me. I have put myself in this situation all by myself, so I'll get out of it alone as well. I don't want anyone to put themselves at risk for me, alright ?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at him, opening and closing his mouth, disturbed. Then finally, giving up, answered:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...you have my word."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Travers was walking back home. His perfectly polished shoes made a satisfying noise as he crossed the Atrium, stepping in rhythm on the dark mahogany floor. He saw Theseus walking in the opposite direction, addressing him with a shy smile. Funny, he thought as he reciprocated it. He thought the man would still be angry at him for having purposely put his former teacher in the worst cells of the ministry.  Even arbitrarily extended his stay as he pleased. Maybe he had finally given up on his beloved teacher. Though, this would not last any longer as the trial date had finally been set for tomorrow. He had to prepare, for it would be a providential day for him. He has to make himself look good in order to serve his ambition and become the next minister for magic of Britain. He smiled back at Scamander and wished him a good evening, his contempt not leaving his face. He had to admit one thing though. His new blue coat suited him quite well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay this is no time to screw things up, alright Dougal ?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt had whispered to the demiguise holding his hand. Of course, he couldn’t see him nor the people around him since it was invisible. But still he couldn’t help but feel nervous. And well, he had reasons to, he was doing something quite dangerous. He kept on looking around in case someone had noticed his imposture. But not even Travers had suspected a thing. Well no wonder, the guy was on cloud nine since the arrest of Dumbledore. Whereas Newt on the other hand was going to great heights to free his friend from his unfair sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hurried to the lifts, asking for permission to access level 10 (who was only accessible from a staircase located at level 9, the Department of Mysteries). They didn't ask him anything, apart from the reasons he had to see him, reasons that had obviously been invented. He explained that he needed to inform him of his late trial and interrogate him on details that had yet been answered. He let them take his wand away, as the procedure required it, and stepped inside the lift. Pickett was getting nervous because of him and kept on gripping his coat pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No wonder my coat is always peeling; I'll just have to fix it after I make it back home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>If </em>he makes it back home, he thought. The different levels looked all the same to him as they paraded across in front of him: dark and morose. Was it what they truly enjoyed ? Tina ? Theseus ? And Tina...well... It didn't seem worth it to go through all the harsh Auror's formation just to end up in an office. People then looked dead on the inside, doing tasks they didn't understand, didn’t even care for. But they had got used to it, and now it just seemed natural to them, evident. It would never be his case. Their desk might be shiny but he wasn't a niffler. A golden cage was still a cage after all. Newt considered himself rather quite like one of his beasts: he couldn't bear the idea of being kept somewhere, tied down to a place he felt trapped in, deprived of free will. He was a free spirit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the lower level, level 9 that is, he turned to Dougal: "Now you…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at him tenderly with one knee on the ground and considered it carefully as he listened to the little creature’s quiet whimpers. Newt tilted his head amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I'm going to need your help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stroking Dougal's fingers with one thumb to appease him, he felt it gripping his hand tighter and shook his head. Smiling he reassured it: "What are you imagining ? I'm not abandoning you. I'll be back for you in a minute. All you have to do is to get Dumbledore's wand for me, alright ?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the creature's big expressive eyes, they showed him immense trust and affection. It nodded with determination before letting go of Newt's hand and disappearing in the hall. His hand, still closed, gripped the air now. He was tense and afraid, he would never forgive himself if something were to happen to one of his beasts. He was their caretaker and it was his duty to protect them from humans, he couldn’t let them walk into the lion’s den. But he would try to trust his plan and their abilities. He needn’t think of them as weak and defenseless, from now on they were his teammates. They had to rely on each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he just needed to see <em>him</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving at the cells in the level 10, he felt the temperatures drop consequently. It was a long corridor with many heavy wooden doors (magically sealed and impenetrable to any kind of spell). He knew it because Tina told him that the end of this corridor led to the huge courtroom of the Wizengamot, but he had never been asked to assist in one of the rare trials that took place in it. There was barely enough light for him to distinguish his feets and he felt vertigo from walking in that dark and smelly place, he feared he would fall into an invisible crack at any moment. It felt like walking into the void.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two Aurors were guarding one of the doors and he walked up to them, presenting them the credential the agents had given him up there. They let him in quite easily and when he got inside the devoid of light that was Dumbledore’s cell, he realized with a bit of satisfaction that he would be able to do what he had planned without the suspicious eyes of his gaolers. But the feeling soon passed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no sound coming from within the bars. He waited for his eyes to accommodate until he was able to see something. And when he did, he felt instantly terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore had completely passed out. His body laid heavily on the mattress like a dead weight. His arms were hanging out of the covers and face buried in the thin pillow. Newt observed him cautiously behind the bars. What had they done to him ? He was nothing like his usual self. He looked dead. He never did imagine he would once witness his old professor in this kind of state. Nor did he believe anyone could weaken this great wizard to this point. It didn't fit with the memories he had of him. And hearing his faint breathing in the darkness made him feel strangely uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing for sure: he had to get him out of here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reasons why he was doing this ? He wasn't good to say. If he had to listen to Theseus, it seemed like Dumbledore was responsible for Leta’s death. But it didn’t make sense to him. He felt indebted to Dumbledore, and more importantly, he felt understood by him. People used to walk away from him, even hate him, but Dumbledore never did. Instead he chose to trust him and believe in him. A part of him thought that maybe he wouldn't have become who he is today if it hadn't been for him. And undoubtedly, Dumbledore then couldn't be compared to Grindelwald to him. Surely he wasn't purely good. But he wasn't ill-intentioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said you admired me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than ever before, he wanted to believe in his teacher's words. He knew that right now he was betraying his brother's trust, he was betraying the ministry,... But did his actions ever mattered to them ? He would give him a chance to escape...whether he took it or not, that was not his problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Pickett climb out of his hide-out silently, and he helped it: "Up you go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little bowtruckle stood in the palm of his hand, quivering. He felt a bit bad for his creatures, but it was the safest plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I know it's not very warm here, sorry." He said "You know what you have to do right ?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurried inside Albus' cell and wrapped itself in the blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's right, you wait for me here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now everything will be played by tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Albus hardly woke up when he heard people coming downstairs to his cell. His mouth felt awfully dry, his throat hurt and his body ached everywhere. His cold had gotten worse because of the low temperature and the dampness inside the jail. He shivered, laying flat on his stomach and pulling the sheets up to his shoulders. That's when he sensed a little tapping on his back, barely a light touch but still enough to bother him. <em>Cockroaches ?</em> He knew the place insalubrious but that was plainly unacceptable. He tried to search for them but found nothing and concluded that they must have flown as soon as he moved. The door opened suddenly and he turned his head to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There came Travers, knocking the bars with an insolent smile on his lips: "My my… look at you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh Albus knew what he looked like. He had been staying here for weeks now and he reeked of his sweat, his blood and the sewer. His elegant natural curly hair was gone, it was messily sticking to his forehead. His face had gotten each day a bit paler, the sickness caused by the infected wound slowly taking its effect as he refused to be healed and had his magic entirely suppressed. Less mentioning the fact that no sunlight ever came across those wretched undergrounds. His eyes had become accommodated with the darkness, so much he felt like some kind of nocturnal animal kept in a cage for years, fed just enough for it to survive. If he wanted to bare his teeths and bite the first visitor that came around until he tasted blood on his tongue, he didn't show it. How glad would've been Gellert if he had succumbed to those murderous urges. He would’ve smiled for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you look all in the character ! The hidden ace of the most dangerous killer of our century ! ‘took you long enough to admit the truth ! This, Dumbledore, is definitely a turning point for me and you. And I can’t wait to see you off to Azkaban.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have the strength to glare at him anymore, he couldn't stop his eyes from squinting, the splitting headache getting his mind in a slumber. It left him cold, and deranged… sickly destructive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least one of us is getting his kicks out of this situation, huh ?” he spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travers didn’t flinch at all and content himself with smiling. Then snapping his fingers, he ordered the guards to open the cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now, you deserved it Albus. Hum ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two of them entered to grab him. He couldn’t see their faces with the backlighting, it seemed to him they were giant shadows, hovering above him menacingly. He showed no resistance. In fact he realized he couldn’t even stand on his feets. He must have felt like a dead weight in their hold. Travers raised his brows: “What are you playing at ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...my leg…” he mumbled. “...can’t feel it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, barely surprised and turned toward the officers behind him. “Go and get me a healer. Quick.”<br/>
They dropped him off unceremoniously to the ground. How harsh and cold was this soil ?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is where your stubbornness gets us.” Travers scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes fell in transe, fixed on the light escaping the door, weaving in and out of the bundled up jail door’s planks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want out.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He coughed as he breathed the dust on the ground, his lungs heavy, his rib cage tightening and yearning for a bit of fresh air. This was torture. He wanted to be back on the school grounds, the vast lake and mountains, the immensity and freedom of the wild northern country. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me go home.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted to be free from this insufferable madness that inexorably continued to drag him down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Just a little bit of peace, just a little... But when the healer finally arrived, he blocked out all the light and he watched as his hand grasped the air, the light no longer touching his pale hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you done ?” The healer pushed everyone aside, dropping to the ground next to the wounded man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with the light, everything faded too. His vision and body too. Colors collapsed and he blacked out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Albus”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
He opened his eyes on a bright blue sky. He felt the agreable grass under the tips of his fingers, the sun had conscientiously warmed the earth. He felt its rays warming his skin, sending shivers of pleasure to his head, his eyes ready to close back and let the sun wash his face while he lay there sleeping. The daylight at last. He was admiring the sun again and its beautiful shades. The full, wild landscape, where the trees let their leaves get caught in the north breeze, on a journey against all the fiery winds. The courageous travelers of the land and their extemporaneous visitors, dreaming. And while dreaming they stole, like cheerful sunflowers, the beams of light. Yes. He knew that place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear me ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that voice. He recognised his gentleness. His cheerfulness. Hearing the sound of his voice was like opening a family photograph album. The pages are so old and fragile you have to hold them oh so carefully between your tiny dirty fingers as a child for them not to rip from the cover. And you hold your breath, because you’re afraid the ink will vanish from the tarnished pictures if you blow too strongly on it. It is as precious as it is delicate, but no matter how breakable the sound of his voice could be, Albus would hold it close to his heart. Lowering his gaze, he contemplated the hand laying beside his. Brushed it lightly. Took it gently. Interlaced his fingers in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gellert.” he whispered. “Where are you ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard him smile. Afraid to look up at his face, he stared at their joined hands. The wind was not loud enough to mask the sound of his heavy breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only in the mirror. Only in my head.” he whispered helplessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bumped their shoulders together, edging closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re saying some strange things, Al. Am I dead to you ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to look at him. Blond hair framing his young features, of bright intelligent mismatched eyes. His smile bereft of all his usual mischievousness and his smooth hand caressing his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m here. It is…” he reached out for Albus’ auburn curls “... as simple... “ and pressed his lips against his cheek. “... as that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself home, in his arms again. And he wasn’t even surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold my hand and everything will be alright.” Gellert whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was warm, reassuring. He would never leave his side. He never did. Gellert did. But now he was there again. And he would not let him leave a second time. And as Gellert looked at him in the eyes, tightening his hold around him, he said : “I won’t leave. Not this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s stand up… together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they let the sun eat them as they faced it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like Albus at this point... I need a fucking break T-T</p><p>As you can see, angst is almost over ! (or at least i believe so XD) I liked writing the last part though... I want them to be happy like this :)<br/>And please, do not hesitate to send me feedbacks in the comments ! I can definetly make use of them ! °^° (have a little thought for the author who has no idea the shit they're writing T-T)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Chamber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ministry have taken it too far this time and people are beginning to contest its authority. While chaos spreads everywhere within the magical world, there's a choice awaiting to be made but is this still what Albus truly wants ? Will he finally find the answers he was looking for within the Department of Mysteries ?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="align-center">
  <p class="font-serif">
<span class="font-darkgray">

 <em>"Fading sunflowers on a quilt<br/>
A window looking out to a landscape with a single tree<br/>
And you sitting under it<br/>
Let go<br/>
Said you to me in a dream<br/>
But by the time the wind carried your voice to me<br/>
I was already walking through the yawning door<br/>
towards the small<br/>
necessary sadnesses of waking<br/>
...<br/>
I wish I could hold you now" </em>

</span></p>
  <p class="font-serif">
<span class="font-darkgray">

<strong>On The Necessity Of Sadness</strong> by Mikael de Lara Co </span></p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="align-justify"><p>Vinda Rosier stood at the edge of the platform station, a cigarette between her beautifully burgundy painted lips. The collar of her coal black gabardine was pulled up to protect her neck from the cold wind and she wore dashing silver earrings brushing the tips of her burnt-orange fur coat resting elegantly on her shoulders. Her wavy hair, also pitch black, was tied in a typical french twist and lacquered covered by her crooked hat. Smoke filled the air around her like magic as she sighed. Her clear teal blue eyes caught the light coming down the stairs from the other side of the railway. She had been asked to come alone in this abandoned underground subway station of Paris… she knew why. She held a newspaper in her gloved hand.</p><p>A gust of winter wind came through the corridor behind her and made her shiver. As much as she loved the sight of Paris under the snow, the coldness of the season was a complete dislike whenever going outside was needed. She dreamed to be in her comfortable living-room, sitting in her armchair, a soft cover on her keeping her warm, the flames from the hearth lapping at her face gently and a delicate glass of vin rouge in her hand. But well... she guessed there were more important things here to take care of.</p><p> </p><p>She heard it finally, her heavy footsteps. <em>Great… he sounds even worse than last week… </em> A shadow emerged silently out of the narrow corridor, Vinda waved the newspaper and called out to him :</p><p>"It's all over the news now, this is what you wanted right ?"</p><p> </p><p>He barely looked up to her, resolute to keep his head low. She sighed again, took one last puff of her cigarette before crushing it under the tip of her high heeled boots. Exasperated, she asked: “What is it that you expected ?”</p><p> </p><p>She wouldn’t dare speak to him so informally if they weren’t alone, and most importantly, if Gellert didn’t need it. They had created a solid trust between them that would necessarily come in handy when Gellert felt the need to speak to someone without the useless and burdening honorifics due to his statue of leader. He decided to sit quietly on one of those forsaken benches the station was full of and tried to answer her:</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted him to see for himself...what had the ministry and its <em> justice </em> become."</p><p> </p><p>His tone was less sad than she thought. Gellert sounded... thoughtful. Like he was still trying to decide if sending Dumbledore to the ministry had been a good decision or not. Of course it hadn't been an accident, he had deliberately provoked Theseus to get him there. Remembering the said-words in the newspaper, Vinda would immediately answer “no”, it hadn't been a good decision. The Hogwarts teacher had been left in a critical state and had to be healed straight off. The reporters from London talked about “practise of torture”, “food privation” and “innapropriate use of magic” (what she would rephrased as “use of forbidden curses”). The whole of it were probably mere conjectures but the state in which Dumbledore had ended up was still a fact the ministry couldn’t hide. And Gellert… love him. She knew that much, and still could not understand the deep end of it.</p><p> </p><p>“This has gone farther than you thought it would, hasn’t it ?”</p><p> </p><p>“...maybe, but I still thought it necessary.” he answered emotionlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"Why ? You know he won't be coming to our side, why do you keep nourishing such vain hope ?"</p><p> </p><p>She held her breath, she needed not to overstep her boundaries. Gellert might break a few rules for them to talk this casually, but it didn’t mean she was allowed to play the know-it-all with him. She couldn’t judge his choices. But Gellert didn’t look upset, not even surprised at her choice of words.</p><p> </p><p>"...I want him to trust me. Just one last time." He said honestly. “I want him to see what I saw.”</p><p> </p><p>And Vinda instantly knew he referred to his premonitions, those <em>gifts</em> that he received as a seer. Not that he would call them this. He continued, his voice low:</p><p> </p><p>“I have seen the future, Vinda,I have seen the monstrosity of the upcoming wars, and I know what will be our role in that. I know Albus will hear me out, he can disagree with me but I want him to acknowledge it while I still can make him. While he's still listening.”</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly brought his hand to the pocket over his heart in pain, as if some invisible creature had just punched him in the chest. Worried, Vinda was ready to cross the edge of the quay but Gellert shook his head, ordering her to stay where she was. Clenching his fists over it, he breathed heavily and spoke up:</p><p> </p><p>
    <b>“Something is wrong.”</b>
  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-1 hour earlier-</p><p> </p><p>It was like a piano key sound, a gentle melody. Playing in the back of his mind, as if trying to drown his dreams. Yet so peaceful it would immediately lull him back to sleep.</p><p>Painfully, Albus started to awake… to find himself in a pure white room, intense light piercing through his skull and the smell of medicinal plants attacking his senses. The ceiling and the walls looked blurred, like he was just seeing the wet reflection of it through a mirror. But the discomfort dispersed, like the sun pierces the clouds when the rain stops falling from the tumultuous sky above.</p><p>His vision came back to him, slowly but steadily, like emerging from one of Gellert's premonitions back when he would share them with him.</p><p>
    <em> Gellert </em>
  </p><p>The thought sent him into shock and he got up too quickly. Still lightheaded, he shut his eyes. It made no doubt he was out of the cell, in some other room. But he didn't know how he got there. It looked like an infirmary of some sort.</p><p>Looking now at his reflection in the mirror in front of him, he found himself wearing a simple white tunique. He no longer felt pain or fever, his wound had been completely erased, not leaving even the tiniest scar, but he was still wearing admonitors at his wrists. It was blocking any magical abilities of his and it left him unable to fight. <em> Pretty sure this wasn’t an authorized device to use on prisoners. </em> Last he remembered was Travers calling him in for trial, and him not being able to stand up but after that, nothing. <em> Things had gone terribly wrong, hadn't they ? </em> He would scoff at it... if only he had the energy to.</p><p>He looked around him. There was no one to watch over him nor doctor, or so it seemed. He had slept on the only bed and his previous clothes had been folded on the table next to him, presumably cleaned too. No door and no windows. But there had to be a way out right ?</p><p>Now able to stand up, although stumbling a little, he attempted to touch the walls, to see if there was anything hidden. He trudged to the room, fully focused on finding something, anything, that would allow him to get out of here. After a few minutes of unsuccessful research, he returned to sit on the bed and proceed on putting on the clothes that had been left for him. Retrieving his white shirt from the pile, he found a familiar creature curled on itself, shivering. Slowly and carefully, he took it in the palm of his hand and watched it as it became agitated with displeasure.</p><p>“Ah that's right, I’m not your guardian…” he apologised, putting it back. “This makes me wonder, why would Newt leave you here ? You’re not the type to slip out of his suitcase, right ?”</p><p>Pickett was red with anger, agitating the little leafs crowning his head. It didn't seem to like him. How<em> dare he compare it to this stupid niffler ? </em>Albus heard it thought<em>. </em>It then immediately climbed on Dumbledore’s wrists and proceeded on removing the admonitors. He let him do and watched in awe how the handcuffs were slowly loosening and finally fell. It had left light red marks on his wrists but over that, he felt so much lighter now ! How lucky was Newt to have a friend such as Pickett ! He wanted to shower the creature with his affection but he wasn’t sure it would like it so he just thanked him in response. Bowtruckles were definitely handy !</p><p>He knew some of these creatures lived on Hogwarts grounds since Newt used to tell him all about it, his eyes shining as he could go on talking about them for days.</p><p>He began to summon his clothes towards him to test out his powers. It felt uncomfortable, tiring and unnatural but it worked nonetheless. It was like pulling on a worn out rubber band that will snap in half if you try it too strongly. But if you do it slowly and carefully, you can stretch it to a certain extent. The clothes levitated and he caught them in the air. If he was to use a strong spell, it was bound to hurt him real bad. While putting them on, a thought began to form in his head:</p><p>He could still decide to stay…</p><p>He could hear his trial, see what they had to say to him, face the truth of his crimes... His eyes returned to the little creature sitting now on his shoulder, waiting for his decision.</p><p>Newt trusted him.</p><p>Otherwise, he would never put Pickett in such a situation, he would never let it get hurt by humans.</p><p>
    <em> Oh but Newt don’t you know I am very human myself. </em>
  </p><p>
    <em> Greedy, jealous and prideful. I am part of the one you hate the most. I used to think that killing people was an upright deed, that I knew better than muggles and most wizards. To be above everyone and despise them, because they are rats on the ground you have the right to eliminate. </em>
  </p><p>
    <em> Nobody can earn such a right, Gellert. If you kill, you must be ready to face your death in return. </em>
  </p><p>
    <em> What about me ? What am I ready to do, to bring justice to all of you ? </em>
  </p><p>First, he must take justice for himself. He is innocent of what he's accused of. An incompetent like Travers will not succeed in solving any of this. He will not go to Azkaban only to let that stupid Torquil take the post of Minister for Magic and let things get worse because of his obvious incompetence to handle political matters. Especially in the middle of a major crisis for the British Ministry.</p><p>Second, given the fact he was innocent, Albus had no wish for them to ask him about Gellert when they weren’t rightful to ask. If there’s one thing the ministry hadn’t sullied in his past, it was those precious memories he had made with him. He had done everything to avoid being questioned about <em> him </em> further than necessary, he wasn’t going to let it happen now.</p><p>And finally, in regards to the treatment he had received upon coming here, he knew something was definitely wrong with the ministry. Travers could loathe him like a mad dog but not everything fell under his jurisdiction. Their people must have no regard for human life, not any more than Grindelwald. Shoving him in prison and letting him slowly die, and nobody said anything ? There had to be a reason, and a dark one at that.</p><p>Now resolved to do something, he got up. Pickett jumped on his hand and pointed in one direction.</p><p>“I’m following you, little one.” He chuckled.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The public came complaining to the gates and the reporters of the Daily Prophet were trying to get inside the ministry while being pushed back continuously by the aurors. Travers made his way through with their help as they yelled in his ears. One did ask:</p><p>“Is it true that you have practise torture upon the person of Mr Albus Dumbledore ?”</p><p> </p><p>The head of the Magical Law Enforcement stiffened at the word and looked back at the journalist with a cold gaze. <em> Where had he seen that blue coat again ? </em> He decided to make an exception and answered:</p><p> </p><p>“That I will make myself clear, the rumors that have been circulating upon Dumbledore’s condition are first and foremost false. The reasons why he has been put under medical care is because of a wound he had refused us to treat. But that won’t stop the trial from being held tomorrow onward now that he has been fully healed, I assure you.”</p><p> </p><p>Newt stared at Travers, while clenching at his suitcase, and spoke up once again. He had seen him in such a state, he would never forget it. The ministry just couldn’t get away with it:</p><p> </p><p>“According to the Head of the Aurors, Mr Theseus Scamander, you were the one that refused to provide him a treatment for his condition and Mr Dumbledore had no choice but to comply. Why so ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Theseus Scamander isn’t in the best of state at the moment due to, as all of you know it, the loss of his fiance. So I would appreciate it if the media could let him mourn in peace while I already put him on leave.”</p><p> </p><p><em> What do you know about his grief… </em> Newt held back at the last moment, thinking he couldn’t expose himself so foolishly. Not when he hoped Albus could still escape.</p><p>He was enraged. Had he known that Albus had been purposefully thrown in the worst cell and forced to wear admonitors 24/7, yes. But left with an infection in a cell that was far from clean ? That was just begging for him to die. The escape he had planned out for him made even more sense now.</p><p>Travers got back inside without a look back, unshakeable. Newt decided to also head back to Tina’s house, he couldn’t do anything more he thought.</p><p>He refused to talk to Theseus, knowing he hadn't done anything to help their teacher. He should've probably asked for Tina's help. Even the Macusa had joined to attend the trial, any kind of information about Grindelwald they could get their hands on was top priority. And since he knew they would be there, he also knew they would want to interrogate Albus themselves. Therefore, it was most likely that Albus wouldn't be off the hook even after the trial. So if he had to escape, it was now or never. He just hoped he would take the right decision.</p><p> </p><p>Who knew what they were capable of…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
    <em> Revelio </em>
  </p><p> </p><p>The wall behind him illuminated suddenly, a blue light, so bright, that it shut off all the other lights and made it look like it was night. Blocking out his azure rays and gulping down, he walked towards it carefully, feeling Picketts pinching his hand nervously. As if lifting a Dementor’s veil, a door appeared embedded in the wall. A dark wooden-made door with a row of cerulean runes painted on the wall that he recognised as concealment glyphs. He casted a few spells to unlock it, but none of them worked.</p><p>“Ancient magic ?” he whispered to himself then turned back to his little friend who seemed to be growing impatient.</p><p>The bowtruckle looked at him exasperated and ordered him to approach him to the lock with a stern look. Albus obeyed, curious. It inserted his arms into it and after a few clinking, the door opened.  Albus argued, with bad faith: “In my defense, I am greatly weakened right now so-”</p><p>Pickett pinched him again and this time, it hurt to emphasize with the little creature's thoughts (which Dumbledore was now able to read, as his powers were slowly returning to him) “Open the door already.” it pressed him.</p><p>He was about to argue again but...</p><p> </p><p>The distant sound of a piano and smell of rain came to him. It was so faint that he was unable to say if it had always been there or had just begun to play, especially with his senses a bit blurred by his early waking. Where had he heard this melody before ? It seemed too familiar.</p><p>A deranging, kind of moisty feeling, creeped to his trails of thought and he looked at his feets. There was a leak coming from the bottom of the door and the freezy water was wetting his socks through his shoe rapidly. He took a step backwards and shuddered. The air had also gotten colder. “Where does this water come from ?” he murmured to himself, puzzled.</p><p>The door creaked open on its own and he felt a cold wind brush his face. The light had dissolved, leaving only a faint green glow at the end of the corridor opening before him. Albus didn’t question at first how such a place could exist at the level ten, nor how water fell from the ceiling, flooding the narrow path. He lived it like a dream. Lost in his bewilderment, he didn’t notice Pickett desperately pulling his clothes in order to get his attention. Thus, not looking back, he noticed only too late that the door had disappeared behind him. However, he decided to continue and pursued the sound of the melody.</p><p>It had to be the corridor of level ten, the same one Newt had crossed to see Dumbledore just about a few days ago (not that he knew about it, Albus unconscious throughout their encounter). He was sure of it.</p><p>But he had heard of the ministry’s walls playfulness. People said they had a mind of their own, and watching over prisoners, they sometimes decided to toy with them a little. They weren’t anything like a human conscience but they had the ability to think, to learn and to grow. Usually, they would make up an illusion, feeding on the target’s mind, using it to offer a setting that fitted the individual. He thought that the walls must have sensed his vulnerability, as he carried not the amount of magic necessary to fight the aurors that guarded the corridor. So instead they made him cross an alternate version of the same corridor, another reality overlaying the other, deprived of danger.</p><p>Albus had an idea why the walls were doing this for him. The level 10 was the closest one to the level 9, the Department of Mysteries which was older than the British Ministry of Magic itself, as it had been founded in 1673 (while the Ministry was founded in 1707). Few people were allowed to work there, and the rare ones who benefited an access to it were called Unspeakables. No one knew what was hatched within those walls and they kept their secrets safely guarded behind closed doors. Even him knew little, but at least he guessed even the level 9 didn’t get along with the rest of the ministry. Like a vicious spirit, they wished to foil their plans… and free their victims. Albus could only be grateful for such an undreamed of help.</p><p> </p><p>They offered him a getaway.</p><p> </p><p>As he progressed and sank deeper into the alleyway, the sounds began to falter. They became distorted, as if he was walking at the bottom of the ocean. Yet, he could still hear a distant rain and the wind caressing the walls. Even though the corridor was very small and narrow, he didn’t feel hemmed in. On the contrary, the space felt infinite. The song fading in, twirling flower petals rushing at him, daylilies blooming in his path and flames lapping at his feets, it really was a reflection of his current state of mind.</p><p>A ballet of emotions surfacing the water like waves. A place about to collapse under the pressure of the water, which kept on extinguishing the last flames of bravery he had left. And as the water rises higher and higher, wanting to reach the ceiling and slowing him down more and more until it forces him to swim. He felt like inside an hourglass, not able to stop the course of the time, not able to survive it. Falling deeper inside the pensieve. He raised his head toward the ceiling and contemplated the thousand seringat’s flowers hanging above him… Each one wore a pure white, significating a new chapter, to start over.</p><p>Now he remembered. The melody. It was the day Gellert went to his house. He had played on their piano that morning, beautifully. Albus didn't even know he could play before that. The song was Marriage d’amour by Paul de Senneville, he had tell him. It had kind of a sad but hopeful tune to it. He had played it all while glancing at Albus, barely needing the partition to play it. <em> He must have liked this song... </em></p><p>He emerged on a short row of stairs and he froze in place. The melody, at long last, had reached its last notes and Albus had the firm conviction that the illusion was fading. Pickett emitted a low wail and Albus heard him mutter in his head "I don't like this…". Albus took him gently and protectively tuck it in his chest pocket alongside a strange object that Pickett didn’t fail to notice.</p><p>"Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise. I'll return you to him."</p><p>And he began to climb the stairs in a hurry. Somebody must have seen by now that he was no longer in the room he was kept. The walls had allowed him to sneak out right before their nose and get to the stairs that led to the level 9 but now they had no choice but to give in at the aurors constant revelio spells, searching for him desperately. The illusion would break and he would become visible to the ministry’s agents. He had to hurry and find a way out. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to take the lifts.</p><p>As the walls grew darker and the sound of rain replaced by the rowdiness of the crowd, he recognised his wand at the top of the stairs… levitating in the air ? However, he wasn’t using his powers so why ? After getting to the last step, he stood and stared at it, breathless. Newt’s Demiguise… of course. How many creatures had he slipped inside the ministry exactly, that was something that worried him seriously. He could feel the little rugged hand that was holding it at the tip of his fingers as he reached out for his wand.</p><p>“Hi Dougal.” he greeted it and heard a cheerful snort at the sound of his name.</p><p>The demiguise gave him the wand and pulled him forward, guiding him away from the aurors. He followed the best he could while being doubled over since the creature was still small compared to him. Suddenly, he had the impression that the ground was falling beneath his feets. The illusion had completely vanished and he felt disoriented. The pain resonated through his skull while his surroundings became clearly visible. The walls had left his mind at last. Now he fully recognised the level 9, there was no more illusion, which means…</p><p>He heard some yelling coming behind him and then hurried footsteps, he concluded he was now visible. Reacting quickly, he projected a double of himself, running back down the stairs, to deceive his pursuers. But not all aurors would be deceived so easily and most of them didn’t chase the fake copy.</p><p>Dougal yanked him back, even more determined, and Albus had no choice but to follow. The ministry's agents were enraged like he had never witnessed them before. They ran through the main corridor of level 9 to finally arrive at another door which let them in only to shut itself frankly close after their pass, cutting them the path.</p><p>Now, they were in a rather vast and circular room that Albus remembered to be called the Entrance Chamber. It owned a total of 12 doors that ought to stay sealed to those who weren't granted permission and six of them were most likely to be forgeries in order to confuse the uninvited visitor. It was impossible to guess which door belonged to which room as the walls made it impossible to discern, endlessly switching them together, making each door look alike. It would force tresspassers to go back and to leave the department of mysteries if they had nothing to do there. But this time…</p><p>One of them was unmistakably open.</p><p>Even weirder, the inside of the room was emitting a bright light from the ajared door. Dougal felt Pickett rummaging through its fur as the bowtruckle landed on his head after jumping from Albus' pockett, but the demiguise didn't flinch. It was lost in its thoughts, his <em>premonitions. </em>It had the capacity to see alternatives of the future in a very short lapse of time and see what could happen and how to prevent it. Of course this is how he found Albus in time when he had just got back his wand and drove him to safety in level 9, before the aurors caught him. But he hadn't seen this door opened in his visions and it was bugging him.</p><p>"So many colours…" Albus whispered to himself.</p><p>The world had turned in complete black and white apart from this door, and he knew, it was an illusion of the walls once again. Ordering him where to go.</p><p>Dougal didn't notice Albus walking towards it, almost by the door by the time he saw him. Pickett pulled his hair violently and screeched. And while Dougal ran to catch Dumbledore, the wizard stayed unphased and walked in without hesitation, his right hand pressed against his chest.</p><p>
    <em> It burns. </em>
  </p><p>Dougal tried one last call to him but the scream turned silent as all three of them got sucked into the mysterious room, like a predator finally closing his jaw on its prey.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Albus stumbled upon the marble floor, his hand clenching at his chest in pain.</p><p> </p><p>
    <em> It's burning. </em>
  </p><p> </p><p>Raising his head, he found himself at the feet of a huge, splendid fountain carved at the center of a room, with a ceiling very high above him. Walls were filled with flowered sculpture and candles lit by blue flames. <em> Black fire ? Here ? </em> There was some kind of smoke filling the room but he was convinced it didn't come from the lights. It was most likely the haze overwhelming the surroundings of the fountain, dripping like ghost water and drawing circles, just slightly levitating above the ground. And there was a smell to it, not unpleasant but… intense. Like he couldn't escape it and it draws him upward. <em> Was that what he thought it was ? </em>He immediately created a spell to filter the air he was breathing.</p><p>"Pickett ? Dougal ?" He called out for them.</p><p>Did they not make it ? Or was it that Dougal turned invisible again ? He tried to think rationally and tried to think about which chamber he could possibly have entered. As said before, he knew very little about this department. Although, he doubted that Elphias knew any more than him. Being part of the great Department of Mysteries was a rarest thing than to be a powerful wizard. And besides, powerful wizards wouldn't be trusted to take care of such secrets and information, he thought.</p><p>But maybe he could guess, judging by the content of this room which was probably…</p><p>"Amortentia" he thought out loud.</p><p>A very dangerous potion he once learned about when he was still in Hogwarts. Carefully, he got closer to the fountain and inclined to observe its contents. It was indeed what he had thought it was and the fountain was filled with the strange scented mother-of pearl sheen potion. He remembered to have once taken a small amount of it as a student, as a dare and to study its effects. He remembered people calling it a "love potion" but once he tested it out, he found out to be quite deceived. He realized very soon that the potion brought merely a passionless feeling of obsession towards an individual, nothing real or… agreeable like he had once experienced. It would be a lie to say he hadn’t studied in hope of making <em>him</em> respond to his feelings. Useless to say it had been fruitless.</p><p>So, not only the potion effects were to infatuate a target, but it would also attract anyone coming close to it. The dangerosity of amortentia resided in the properties of its smell. Each individual would perceive a different smell, a particular scent that pleases the target best. It worked quite the same way as the Department of mysteries‘s walls. Back at the time he would suggest random people to smell the potion and write what they identified in it, he realized it could be something very random like the smell of freshly cut grass, warm bread or even flower scents. And for his part, well… his favourite sweets like Sherbet Lemons, Acid Pops and Cockroach Clusters, the smell of very old books and… burnt flesh ? No he had never smelled that in the past.</p><p>But that was what he was smelling right now. Because just like the mirror of Erised, the amortentia was no longer affecting him the same way as he was no longer the same person. His likings had... <em> changed </em>. He couldn’t believe that amortentia would associate Gellert with such a disgusting smell, but in the end it has been the predominant characteristics of their last encounters.</p><p>A chuckle resonated deep within the walls. Albus turned around to see an immaculate blue figure materializing behind him and twirling around playfully. They looked like a mad ghost.</p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">"Welcome Albus."</span> their voice whispered and it echoed in its head.</p><p>They are using legilimency. They held out their hands for him to take but Albus stepped back. <em> Where are Newt’s beasts ? He promised nothing would happen to them ? How could he lose them ? </em> He tried to take a deep breath despite the intoxicating smell making its way through the spell and stared at the vision growing above him.</p><p>The ominous presence began to circle around him, judging him. As if being in its head wasn’t enough. Why did he enter this room ? Sure, now the aurors wouldn’t be able to get in but neither could he get out. And he doubted the walls would let him out if he asked. Not until they got what they wanted.</p><p> </p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">"You understand fast. Right we won’t let you off the hook until you guess what we want from you. I’m sure it won’t take long for you."</span></p><p> </p><p>The voice brushed against the walls, made them tremble before settling at the top of the fountain. He didn't like it, the way they kept getting in his head. Why wouldn't they just speak what they wanted from him ?</p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">"It is a delicate matter… we have to be cautious about it, because we need your complete collaboration."</span></p><p>"What choice am I given ?...."</p><p>They rushed towards him then stopped at a few centimeters away from his face, staring with their empty eyes.</p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">“A choice ? No matter how you look at it Albus, I’m not giving you a choice.”</span></p><p>Their fingers reached for his chest and pushed him slightly.</p><p> </p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">“The artefact, Albus. I demand you destroy it.”</span></p><p> </p><p>Not again, he thought. Wouldn't these people understand once and for all, that if he COULD he would have DONE it already.</p><p>His heart spasmed for a second, hurting him, cutting his breath and burning him so he curled on himself. At the mention of the artefact, the concerned party made sure he knew it was still there. He realized that it was this which had been burning him up to now. Although he had forgotten he still had it. Inside his chest pocket. He didn’t remember taking it when Theseus dragged him out of Hogwarts, or when he dressed himself in the previous room. He really can’t remember seeing it. His subconscious must have assured him to keep it even though he didn't want to be reminded of it. His hand clenched at it. Why was it getting warmer and warmer by the second, he felt like his chest would melt under.</p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">"It seems to be burning a hole through you…"</span> they observed <span class="font-darkorchid">"don't you want to get rid of it ?"</span></p><p>Albus stayed silent, this was going nowhere. In which language should he say it next ? He couldn't destroy it ! He needed to get out of here and find Newt’s creatures.</p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">“Don’t hide under the same excuse, Albus. I’m not asking if you <em> can </em> . I’m asking you if you <em> want to </em>.”</span></p><p> </p><p>At the sound of those words, he turned his head so quickly he hurt his neck. They knew a way ?...</p><p>"How ?..." He asked meekly.</p><p>There was a wind then, drifting from the ceiling like a tornado, dispersing the bluish haze.</p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">“You have been so desperate, I can see that. Should I tell you ?”</span></p><p>His eyes stared in theirs. How ? Not even Nicolas Flamel, the greatest alchemist of history and his friend could not find a way out of this. Not even with his impressive knowledge of magical history could he find any record of the use of it. All the massive study of ancient runes he had done back when he was deciphering the deathly hallows’s tales served nothing. And certainly not his potion knowledge, even though he didn’t exclude it.... he had found nothing. Searching for the deathly Hallows would have seemed almost easier than to break this magical oath.</p><p>“I don’t understand how… I searched everywhere !”</p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">“I'm certain you've done your research on ancient magic, haven’t you ?”</span> the ghost form almost laughed at him, at his ignorance <span class="font-darkorchid">“But this isn’t just ancient magic, what you have in your possession is what we call within these walls, a very hallowed form of magic. In fact, no wizard out there has the ability to destroy such power, not now and certainly not more in a million years."</span></p><p>
    <em>….what ?</em>
  </p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">“Meaning that what you hold may be more powerful than your magic itself, isn’t it ironic ? Or more accurately, it is just suitable for you.”</span></p><p>Albus clenched on the artefact even harder. He didn't like where this was going.</p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">"You should have figured it out by now, right ? Where we are."</span></p><p> </p><p>“The Love Chamber…” he murmured in realization.</p><p> </p><p>The apparition nodded in reply and sat by the fountain.</p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">"Do you know why the door was open ? It is locked at all times, and no spells nor magical unlocking penknives can unlock it. It is simply it would be rather perilous if the amortentia’s smell and effects throughout the whole ministry as it is a highly dangerous potion. If you had tried, the blade would have melted. Many tried to get here, no one did without the wall's approval. The only reason we let you, is because of the situation. It isn’t just a matter between you and Gellert Grindelwald anymore, it’s neither a secret nor an innocent deed of frivolous past. Such a thing doesn’t exist between the two most powerful beings of this age. Your love is a threat that concerns all of us. And your decision, while I’m putting the dagger in your hand, defines our future. Giving the solution is something I have to do, nevertheless, I cannot force you to do so."</span></p><p>"So you knew already... you had plan to lead me there all along...."</p><p>The form simply smiled while not answering the obvious.</p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">“What you cannot conceal, what nobody can fight, is love. It is simply so much more than you and him, than magic, it is immutable.”</span> The form waved at him <span class="font-darkorchid">“One of the greatest wizard of history, who can accomplish wondrous miracles, cannot destroy the representation of his love, this bloodpact, your feelings, are stronger than yourself. So no one can ever put an end to it, so that you can never stop loving. The spell ensured its survival very well, right ?"</span></p><p>They seemed to be having a lot of fun explaining all this while Albus stood, numb and dumbfounded, the smell beginning to make him stumble as it grew in intensity.</p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">“The use of magic to serve love is one of greater value than pure strength, because it seals your concrete emotions into your life force. It isn’t just about performing a spell correctly, it is giving a meaning to it. The stronger the emotion, the stronger the result. In a way, what you might have felt while casting this spell is why you can never destroy it yourself. You can only blame yourself for creating something so far above your abilities, even if you weren’t conscious of it.”</span></p><p>“Then how can you break it if i can’t ? If no wizards can’t ?” Albus started to loose patience.</p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">“Well… no wizards, no humans, Albus. And as far as I know, I'm not human. Don't you know, this chamber has for purpose to find the concrete meaning of love ? And to counteract love spells of course. We searched into charms, potions, artefacts and so on. There are many things we stocked in this room and somehow… your blood pact seemed to have responded to one of them.”</span></p><p>They were right, the oath when he freed it, floated on his free will and shined brighter than it ever did before. Gleaming like a star, on the verge of collapsing.</p><p>“And you have the answer to it.” he said.</p><p>The apparition, at the sight of it, began to approach their hands towards the blood pact and Albus backed away, guarding it unconsciously. The vision chuckled before answering:</p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">“I do, Albus.”</span></p><p>They did a flip on themselves, dancing around the room before resting their arms onto the edge of the fountain. Their hands came catching the strange colored water and it leaked between their fingers.</p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">"You and Gellert seem so convinced of your inhumanity. But you've no idea what a monster is. The truth is you're just plainly human, even more than the average people. You clench at your feelings desperately, like your life depended on it. So much sentimentalism makes me sick…"</span></p><p>They looked at him in disdain before their expression turned gentle again.</p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">“The purest form of amortentia: the most powerful love potion in the world, and a whole lot of it. The solution is to simply… immerse it into this fountain.”</span></p><p>Albus stared at them again. <em>Would that truly worked ? Was it that simple ?</em></p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">"It isn't simple. As you know, amortentia can’t replicate love nor make it blossom in some random soul. It is impossible to manufacturate love. However, spell love-based are more or less manageable to destroy if given the sufficiently powerful amount of love potion. A fake version of love is the same as a lie. The dangerous side of amortentia equates to the aftermath of having being deceived, and thus, is the only thing that can possibly turn down the defence of the most powerful love spells."</span></p><p>His hands kept trembling, fingers enclosing the object. The smell of amortentia was even becoming too much and he bet they were counting on this to make him destroy it even if he refused. <em>But why would he ? Wasn't it what he wanted ?</em></p><p><span class="font-darkorchid">"So… what do you say Albus ?"</span></p><p> </p><p>
    <em>Let's stand up… together. </em>
  </p><p> </p><p>One last look at the artefact was all it took for him to make his decision.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
    <span>He could no longer feel his presence.</span>
  </p><p> </p><p>
    <span>His hands clenched over nothing as his mind wandered off, missing the gentle warmth of the artefact while remembering he no longer had it. The ministry had been ravaged, wholeheartedly turned upside down but still… he hadn't found him. Some part of him feared he had lost him, but he refused to believe it. He couldn't have let him die. Albus couldn't die, he was too strong for that right ?</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>He walked in the empty hall, crushing the rest of the fallen ceiling. There was only the silence of the dead aurors at his feets, their blood splattered on the walls and their wand shattered on the marble floor. His breath, his steps, the movement of his coat, just kept on getting louder. Ringing in his ears like a hammer while a burning anger rose in his veins.</span>
  </p><p> </p><p>
    <span>Gellert hated it.</span>
  </p><p> </p><p>
    <span>He  ruined everything ! Albus had to be with him ! What had he done ?...</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>He had put him out in plain sight for them to shoot ? Risk his life when he couldn't even defend himself ? Now it was his fault. Why on Earth did he let them take him away from him again ? Vinda was right ! He had been so stupid ! And the pain he had felt back then at the station… dammit what was it ?... It had felt like someone had tried to rip his heart out of his chest. He had instantly known something must have happened to Albus but he had no idea how or where. Then hurrying to the ministry, he couldn’t find him anywhere.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Dragging his feets on the ground, the dark mage sulked in the shadows while the Obscurial black magic surrounded him, patiently awaiting for the next command. Then suddenly, the ethereal substance became agitated and circled around faster. He didn't have time to realize then, when Vinda screamed his name and he was pushed to the ground. </span>
    <em>
      <span>A green light ? </span>
    </em>
    <span>The beast had now gone feral and growled at the man standing in front of it.</span>
  </p><p> </p><p>
    <span>"Theseus ! Stop !" another one screamed as the other raised his wand a second time, ready to strike again.</span>
  </p><p> </p><p>
    <span>Tilting his head to the side, he contemplated the murderous look on the man's face while his knuckles went white from holding his wand. The other was desperately throwing his arms around him in order to make him stop. Vinda was horrified and looked at them in disbelief. The Obscurial, tired from the effort of the previous battles, slowly turned back to its human form and Credence Barebone collapsed on the ground, the black smoke dissolving around him.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>And by the time all of this happened, Gellert only came to the realization that he had been seriously wounded when his blood began to drop from his fingers, staining his skin and his clothes. The hit had reached him and quite skillfully so. Theseus Scamander and his brother looked at him from above, both incredibly surprised to have succeeded in winning over him. He had used a hexes charm on him… how laughable.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>His energy being slowly drained out and his brain shutting down, he picked a slow, last, painful breath … before his world turned black again.</span>
  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
    <span>"</span>
    <em>
      <span>Home</span>
    </em>
    <span>"</span>
  </p><p> </p><p>
    <span>Gellert had called it home. </span>
    <span>This place they once loved. </span>
    <span>The place where they had both grown up so much. </span>
    <span>It brought up so many memories, as he stood there still. </span>
    <span>Back at Godric's Hollow.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>The artefact was still glowing in his hand.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>He still couldn't believe he hadn't guessed that sooner. As he stared at it, it had been so obvious back then at the chamber. The incantation was written minitiously in the crack of the stone, so small it was almost unreadable. Gellert had turned their blood pact into a verbal portkey. One that would allow him to go to Godric's Hollow without being traced, at the simple mention of the word "home".</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>To think that this place had been so important to Gellert that he would refer to it as </span>
    <em>
      <span>his home</span>
    </em>
    <span> made Albus' heart flutter.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Dougal emitted a small whine by his side, his smaller hand in his. The fields were covered by the snow still silently falling on their little group. In the end, everyone ended up safe and sound. Dougal had preferred to turn invisible (the wall's presence had oppressed him) and Pickett had hid in his fur. But as soon as they saw him activating the portkey, they had rushed towards him and the three of them left the Ministry without a trace.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>In the end, he couldn't destroy it.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Scoping the snow from the letter box’s panel, he read their name, unchanged and carved in the metal. With Dougal now in his arms, his hands crossed around his shoulders, he walked towards the door.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>They hurried inside the house, surprisingly still standing despite having been forsaken by its owners since so long. The wood under his feets cracked as he crossed the doorway and observed how dust covered all the furniture.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>He put down Dougal on the couch, a white cover on it. He wished he still had his deluminator to light up the lamps but he had left it back then at his office and now he wasn't sure if he would ever get it back. At least, he could hide here at Godric's Hollow until things settle a bit. But he had to think of a way to bring back Dougal and Pickett to Newt.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>Exhausted, he sat in the living-room, by the shattered window that let the cold slithered inside the foyer. The ice was making an opaque filter on the old and colourful glass. He had picked a heavy blanket to wrap it around him but it still felt so cold inside his chest. No matter how many candles and fireplaces he lit, he felt frozen.</span>
  </p><p>
    <span>He took out the blood pact, thinking it may still be warm, but was shaken at the sight of it.</span>
  </p><p>
    
  </p><p>
    <span>It's glow was fading.</span>
  </p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I AM SO LATE I'M SO SORRY T-T (exams took my soul) but aside from that idk why this particular chapter took me ages to finish (and this one ended up also too long) and no I won't explain why I suddenly felt the need to use HTML, it just looked fun °~°</p><p>Well hope you enjoyed and please forgive me T-T Next chapter is already the last and I might just cry...</p><p>PS: remember i said angst was over for Albus ? Yeah well, I only mean it for Albus. Gellert isn't off the hook yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>